Shourai
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu menunggu dan mencintaimu Hinata."/Bukankah Kami-sama begitu adil?/SakuNaruHinaSasu/...::NaruHina ever after::... / Last Chapter Update!
1. Beside You and Her

...

Aku tahu kamu merindukanku. Aku tahu kamu mencintaiku. Tapi, aku mencintai dia dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu.

...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU, OoC, TYPO, bad for EYD & Language, NaruHina rules**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**-1-**

**~Beside You and Her~**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan cukup kencang, menerobos angin musim gugur yang mulai menusuk tulang. Tujuanku kini hanya berlari. Berlari ke tempat yang sepi dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatku saat ini. Tapi nyatanya aku berlari tidak lebih jauh dari seekor siput air. Tetap masih di kawasan Universitan Enma. Dan masih tetap menangis...

"Kau habis patah hati, kan?"

Seseorang datang dan menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggubrisnya. Tetap berdiri di bawah pohon maple dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahku yang penuh air mata.

"Aku juga habis patah hati," aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuh orang itu juga bergetar karena tangannya sedari tadi belum beranjak dari bahuku. Mungkin dia juga sedih dan merasakan... sakit.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama habis patah hati. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja? Saling melengkapi dan menghibur satu sama lainnya."

Aku merasa itu adalah tawaran terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar. Dan aku yang menyetujuinya mungkin lebih bodoh lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita pacaran untuk masa depan kita."

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya saat tiba-tiba Naruto menghampirinya dan menatap langsung wajahnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang belum keluar dari kelas itupun menyempatkan diri menonton keromantisan pasangan yang menurut banyak mahasiswi paling harmonis di universitas Enma tersebut.

Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar saat Hinata mulai ketakutan dengan jarak wajah Naruto yang makin mendekati wajahnya. "A-ada apa, sih?"

"Ternyata benar kata Kiba. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, kau memang imut Hinata."

**Blush**!

Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Entah apa maksud Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya, yang pasti Hinata tidak akan mau lagi membayarkan hutang Naruto pada Pak Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen langganan kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa membayar hutangmu, Naruto," akhirnya Hinata menarik kesimpulan kalau Naruto sedang lapar dan ingin makan ramen. "Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Aku benar-benar dikejar deadline," keluh Hinata. Gadis Jepang tulen itu memang seorang novelis yang karyanya cukup digemari oleh remaja-remaja sekarang. Sayangnya, Hyuuga Hinata sang novelis yang dikenal penggemarnya berbeda 360 derajat dengan Hyuuga Hinata, mahasiswi yang kuliah di universitas Enma.

"Kenapa kau malah bilang begitu, sih?" Naruto pura-pura merajuk. "Aku malah ingin mentraktirmu makan di restoran Perancis."

"Eh?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi berusaha fokus mengetik naskah novelnya. "Tumben. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ikut saja," cengiran Naruto kembali menghiasi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Awas kalau nanti aku yang bayar," Hinata mengancam seraya memasang wajah murka yang di buat-buat.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, kok!"

.

.

.

Hinata sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Hal buruk yang membuatnya selalu jengah karena harus melihat ekspresi ceria Naruto yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Ia tahu pemuda itu ingin menangis saat ini, hal itu terbukti dengan menguatnya genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangan mungil Hinata. Masalah lainnya, kedua orang yang-tidak-tahu-diri di hadapannya dan Naruto kini masih betah berbasa-basi ria.

"Tanganku sakit, Baka ..." bisik Hinata geram. Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Kedua mata biru cerah itu mengiba.

"Sebentar saja ... sampai aku merasa tenang."

Entah kenapa Hinata jadi tidak tega.

"Jadi, itu pacarmu, Naruto?" gadis cantik dengan rambut pink yang dikuncir satu itu tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto. "Cantik. Kau pintar memilih pacar ternyata."

"Ya, boleh juga," kini lelaki berkulit pucat yang duduk di samping gadis berambut pink itu menyahut seraya tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Salam kenal, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata mengangguk formal sambil berusaha melengkungkan bibirnya, mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sayangnya itu malah membuat ekspresi Hinata terasa semakin kaku.

"Tidak usah tegang, Hinata," sepasang emerald itu menatap Hinata dengan ramah. "Kami teman Naruto, berarti juga temanmu, kan?"

Hinata mencoba kembali tersenyum. Sayangnya usaha itu kembali gagal total.

"Ahaha... pacarku ini memang agak kikuk!" Naruto tertawa seraya menepuk punggung Hinata keras-keras.

Hinata menggeram marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" Hinata berbisik penuh nada ancaman. Naruto kembali nyengir ke arah Sakura dan Sai lalu memeluk pinggang Hinata se-erat mungkin. "Please, bantu aku ..." Naruto balas berbisik.

Hinata terpaksa membiarkan Naruto terus berceloteh dengan topeng kebahagiaannya itu. Jika tahu kedatangannya ke restoran Perancis ini hanya untuk membantu Naruto bersandiwara di depan Sakura, orang yang sangat dicintai Naruto, sudah pasti Hinata bakal menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tapi yang lebih menusuk perasaannya adalah ekspresi Naruto yang serba palsu. Senyumannya, tawanya, raut wajahnya. Semuanya hanya sandiwara. Akting untuk menyembunyikan betapa hancur perasaannya saat ini. Dan entah mengapa Hinata ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

"N-Naruto-kun ..." Hinata terpaksa ikut andil dalam sandiwara ini. "P-pulang, yuk ..."

"Eh? Sekarang?" Hinata mengangguk seriang mungkin sedang Naruto sendiri mengirim sinyal lewat kedua matanya.

'Apa maksudmu, sih?'

'Aku tidak tahan lagi! Pulang sekarang, atau kita putus!'

Naruto terpaksa menuruti keinginan Hinata. "Eh, aku dan Hinata pulang duluan, ya? Soalnya sudah ada rencana lain sore ini."

"Lho, kok cepat banget?" Sakura terlihat tidak rela tapi akhirnya tersenyum. "Ya, sudah. Hati-hati, ya? Kapan-kapan kita reunian lagi berempat."

"Pasti!" sahut Naruto penuh semangat. Setelah itu Naruto pergi dengan di seret paksa oleh Hinata menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," Hinata berkata lirih. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di samping motor merah milik Naruto. "Kalau mau bertemu mereka, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengajakku. Dan lagi, kau seharusnya menyiapkan mentalmu. Aku jengah melihat ekspresi palsumu itu."

Naruto terdiam dengan kunci motor di tangan kanannya. Ia tahu, mungkin ini terlalu egois. Tapi sayang hatinya terlalu bersikeras untuk mengajaknya bertemu Sakura. Orang yang selalu ia cintai.

"Oh ya, jangan lagi mengiba padaku," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Hinata yang membelakangi dirinya. "Itu membuat hatiku terasa... aneh."

"Memangnya aku tadi mengiba, ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan polos membuat Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Baka," Hinata mencubit pelan lengan kekar Naruto. "Kau itu terlalu naif."

"Naif?"

"Sudahlah. Cepat antar aku pulang."

.

.

.

**Hinata's Pov**

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggungnya yang hangat. Dulu, saat masih SD, Naruto adalah teman sekelasku yang tubuhnya paling pendek. Entah sejak kapan tubuh pendek itu meninggi hingga merubah sosoknya yang terlihat bodoh menjadi pria hangat yang penuh kharisma.

Motor merah yang kami naiki bergerak dengan kecepatan stabil, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin melepas pelukanku pada tubuh tegapnya. Aku menyukai bau tubuhnya yang maskulin dan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat bergerak indah tertiup angin. Dan aku iri pada Sakura, gadis yang sejak dulu selalu memenuhi hatinya. Hanya dia. Dan sama sekali tidak ada ruang kosong lagi untukku.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kedinginan?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Mungkin dia heran kenapa aku begitu erat memeluk tubuhnya saat ini.

Seandainya dia tahu kalau aku menerima tawarannya untuk berpacaran karena aku cinta padanya, mungkin semua ini hanya akan jadi impianku saja.

Mungkin ini egois. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menunggu lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun ..."

"Hah? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih takut memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'.

"Oh ya, Hinata! Kudengar dari beberapa mahasiswa, kau dulu katanya sangat pemalu dan gagap saat bicara?"

Kenapa dia malah mengungkit hal itu?

"M-memangnya kalau benar, kenapa?" tanpa sadar aku kembali tergagap karena malu. Padahal sejak dulu aku berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan ini agar bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Ini konyol.

"Ternyata memang benar," Naruto tertawa. Sayang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. "Tapi menurutku, mau tegas atau pemalu, kau tetap manis Hinata."

Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa lagi dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Membuatku terlalu berharap lebih padanya.

"Gombal."

"Gombal?"

Tuh, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya tadi lebih mirip gombalan.

"Hal yang ku katakan tadi, kan kenyataan. Kenapa kau bilang aku gombal?"

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku pada punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket orange-hitam favoritnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipiku. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Maaf, aku lupa berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi, saat di restoran ..."

Aku tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku terasa hampa. Kosong. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Itukan sudah kewajibanku sebagai pacarmu."

Dan Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Ah, ya. Itu alasan kita untuk saling mengikat hubungan."

Benar. Tidak ada cinta dalam hubungan ini. Semuanya hanya kepura-puraan yang terlalu dipaksakan.

**End of Hinata's Pov**

**-:-**

"Kyaaaa, coba lihat lelaki itu! Dia tampan banget!"

"Style-nya juga bagus!"

"Eh, bukannya dia itu putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Apa? Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Kyaaaa, tampan dan elit!"

"Berarti dia salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corp, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Dia kan si jenius dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan bangsawan terkaya di Jepang."

"Aku ingin jadi pacarnya!"

"Jangan mimpi, deh!"

Suasana universitas Enma kala itu terlihat lebih ramai dan berisik daripada biasanya. Beberapa mahasiswi yang tidak mendapat jam kuliah pagi terdengar makin menggila dengan suara mereka yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Semua kebisingan itu terhenti sejenak saat seorang gadis menerobos jalur karpet merah sang bungsu Uchiha yang tengah berjalan dengan arogansinya yang tinggi menuju gedung utama universitas Enma.

Gadis itu awalnya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, tapi di detik ke-25 ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya berlari. Berlari, tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di dihadapannya hingga peristiwa memalukan itu terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu mengalun halus dengan dingin dan intonasi yang datar. Uchiha itu tidak terjatuh, tapi gadis dengan kedua mata yang unik itu terpaksa merelakan ponsel kesukaannya hancur karena terlepas dari tangannya saat menabrak pemuda itu.

Ponsel itu jatuh. Hancur. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan harganya, tapi ia menyesali kecerobohannya karena ponsel itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya. Banyak kenangan dalam ponsel itu yang berhasil membuat Hinata ingin menangis saking merasa bersalahnya.

"P-ponselku ..." Hinata meratapi rongsokan yang tadinya adalah ponselnya. Kedua matanya berlinang air mata dan Uchiha tampan di hadapannya membeku.

Yang salah gadis itu, kan? Kenapa peristiwa ini terjadi seakan-akan ialah sang penjahatnya?

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku malu."

Hinata tetap menangis seraya memeluk rongsokan ponselnya dengan erat. Semua orang yang tadi menyambut Sasuke dengan rasa bahagia kini mulai saling berbisik satu sama lainnya.

"Bangunlah! Aku akan mengganti ponselmu dengan yang lebih mahal."

Gagal. Hinata masih tetap menangis. Kini tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat.

"Akan ku perbaiki sampai kembali seperti semula."

Hinata mendongak, menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "B-benarkah?"

"Ya."

"T-terima k-kasih!" Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gagap dan wajah yang memerah karena tangisan tadi. Ia merasa bersyukur karena foto Hanabi, adik perempuan kesayangannya yang sudah lama meninggalkan dunia akhirnya bisa selamat dan ia bisa menatapnya kembali nanti. Foto itu adalah foto terakhir Hanabi yang masih selamat di galeri ponselnya setelah ayahnya membakar habis foto Hanabi yang ada di dalam rumah.

Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha yang arogan itu terpaksa menerima rongsokan ponsel Hinata dengan berat hati. Ia berusaha sabar untuk menjaga imej dan popularitasnya di universitas barunya ini.

"Ah, maaf! Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

Dan Hinata pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengumpat kesal atas kejadian barusan.

**-:-**

Universitas Enma bukanlah universitas terbaik di Jepang. Tentu saja ia kalah dari Todai yang mematok standar nilai yang tinggi untuk para mahasiswanya. Alumninya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik dari universitas itu. Seharusnya, begitu tapi semua pendapat barusan terhapus sudah setelah Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke sana sebagai orang paling berperan dalam perekonomian Jepang.

Hinata segera keluar dari kelasnya setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir untuk hari ini. Ia harus segera menuju halaman belakang universitasnya untuk kembali melanjutkan naskah novelnya yang tertunda sekaligus menunggu Naruto untuk kembali pulang bersama. Ia dan Naruto memang mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, tapi tetap menyempatkan diri untuk terus bersama walaupun ikatan mereka tidak didasari dengan cinta.

Suara beberap burung yang berkicau merdu dan desiran angin musim semi yang membawa wangi bunga Sakura membuat Hinata di serang kantuk luar biasa. Hinata baru ingat bahwa tadi malam ia kembali lembur untuk menyelesaikan bab ke-5 dari novel yang baru dirilisnya. Dan saat kedua matanya hampir tertutup rapat, Naruto datang dan menghancurkann ketenangan di sana.

"Sudah lama menungguku, ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk walau sebetulnya ia belum terlalu lama menunggu Naruto lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, berniat merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sempat kaku. "Ayo pulang."

Naruto mengangguk seraya memainkan kunci motornya pada jari telunjuknya. Hinata mengikuti dengan pandangan yang sayu. Kantuk kembali menyerangnya.

Mereka memutari universitas Enma untuk menghampiri tempat parkir yang ada di halaman depan universitas. Saat Naruto bersiap untuk menyalakan motor kesayangannya itu, Sakura muncul dan langsung memeluknya dengan tangisan yang memilukan.

"N-Naruto!" isaknya parau. "Sai berselingkuh dengan Ino di belakangku!"

Detik itu juga kantuk Hinata hilang dalam sekejap.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan."

Dan Naruto membalas pelukan gadis cantik itu seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini."

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Bohong. Hinata merasakan kalau hatinya kembali terasa kosong dan perih.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura-chan akan pergi sebentar. Setelah sampai di rumah aku akan meneleponmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

Dan mereka pergi. Hinata tahu ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itu ia memilih untuk melepaskan pemuda itu bersama gadis yang memang ia cintai.

"Sekarang ... bagaimana caraku pulang?"

"Hyuuga, ponselmu sudah ku perbaiki."

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali muncul di depan Hinata dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Cepat masuk ke mobilku. Kita akan segera mengambilnya di toko tempatku memperbaiki ponselmu."

.

.

.

**...::To be Continued::...**

**-:-**

**Ah, Nagi-chan merindukan NaruHina...*menatap walpaper NaruHina di ponsel***

**Dari NaruHina akhirnya berubah jadi SasuHinaNaruSaku...**

**Oh ya, disini Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke, ya! Mereka nggak saling kenal. Dan untuk scene pertama yang muncul di awal cerita tadi nggak usah terlalu di simak kalau nggak jelas, ya? Itu cuma sepenggal cuplikan peristiwa saat NaruHina ketemu dan memutuskan untuk pacaran XD!**

**Memang jalan ceritanya belum terlalu jelas. Tapi konfliknya udah mulai muncul, kan?**

**See You in the Next Chap!**

.


	2. It's not about You and Me

**-:-**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina rules**

**.:NaruHina ever after:.**

**-:-**

**-2-**

**~It's not about You and Me~**

.

.

.

.

.

Electronica Vesion, toko elektronik paling lengkap dan mewah di Tokyo itu tengah mengadakan pameran barang elektronik terbaru milik salah satu perusahaan Uchiha. Lantai satu gedung Elektronica Vesion sendiri langsung di ubah seperti ballroom untuk sebuah pesta dan produk-produk terbaik mereka, seperti PC, Ipad, dan Ponsel merk terkenal terlihat dilindungi etalase kaca dengan pengamanan tingkat tinggi.

Kedua mata Hinata yang unik terlihat memandang takjub ruangan yang telah disulap oleh pihak Electronica Vesion tersebut menjadi ruang pameran termegah yang pernah ada. Ia sendiri mulai merasa tidak percaya diri begitu melihat banyaknya orang penting yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Sasuke mungkin salah membawa orang untuk menemaninya ke tempat ini.

"Uchiha-san, bisa kita ambil ponselku sekarang?" Hinata mulai bertanya dengan cemas. Sasuke yang berjalan satu meter di hadapannya masih tidak merespon. Padahal sudah banyak orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka, bahkan nekat mengambil gambar. Hinata jadi menyesal menerima tawaran Sasuke yang ingin memperbaiki ponsel miliknya di toko mewah ini. Ia seharusnya juga tahu kalau toko yang sekaligus menerima service ponsel ini merupakan salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha.

Ia lebih memilih jalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang berjarak 10 km dari universitas Enma dibanding jadi tamu ilegal di acara pameran ini.

"Kau sudah datang. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk melihat-lihat?"

Hinata tahu kalau pria egois di depannya kini tengah mencoba menyindirnya. Mungkin ia menebak kalau Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang miskin dan melarat. Yah, sejenis gembel. Tapi setidaknya walau tidak memiliki uang, Hinata tetap memiliki harga diri yang tinggi sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang terhormat.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," jadi Hinata kembali mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar atau memukul wajah pemuda Uchiha tersebut dengan berat hati. Ia masih ingin mendapat ponselnya kembali. Hanya itu tujuannya datang kemari.

"Kau harus mengganti bajumu," kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda dengan paras rupawan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Setelah itu baru ku berikan ponselmu yang sudah di perbaiki oleh karyawanku."

"Ganti baju? Dimana?" belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Hinata sudah diseret paksa oleh beberapa karyawan Electronica Vesion yang sudah pasti merupakan anak buah Sasuke.

-:-

Lima belas menit waktu berlalu di habiskan Sasuke dengan memandangi ponsel flip berwarna ungu gelap yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Kedua matanya menyusuri sejumlah foto gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan kedua mata yang persis seperti gadis yang tadi ia paksa ke toko ini. Yang membuatnya makin penasaran adalah judul setiap foto itu yang di akhiri dengan kata 'die'.

Apa itu artinya gadis kecil dalam foto tersebut sudah lama meninggal dunia?

Saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya mengutak-atik ponsel milik Hinata itu, ponsel tersebut malah bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat penasaran dengan nama yang tercantum pada layar ponsel tersebut.

**'Love-Naruto-kun is Calling ...'**

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamar miliknya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Ia cukup senang melihat Sakura yang akhirnya bisa kembali tersenyum begitu selesai curhat padanya.

Wajah Sakura yang di penuhi air mata memang membuatnya sedih tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ada rasa senang yang terselip di dadanya begitu mengetahui kalau Sakura dan Sai akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka. Itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untuknya, walau Naruto sendiri tahu kalau Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman, tidak lebih.

Begitu melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, Naruto langsung mengingat janjinya pada Hinata sore tadi. Segera di carinya ponsel berwarna silver miliknya untuk menghubungi Hinata yang kini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Naruto menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya panggilannya tersambung. Dan begitu panggilan tersebut di terima, Naruto dikagetkan dengan suara seorang pria yang terkesan dingin dengan intonasi yang datar.

"Siapa?" suara dari pria itu sedikit membuat Naruto tersentak. Tapi begitu mengingat kakak lelaki Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada yang riang.

"Neji, ya?"

"Bukan."

Naruto hampir melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai dengan ekspresi yang cukup konyol. Mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi orang tersebut.

"Paman... Hiashi?"

Naruto bertanya, ragu-ragu. Jika ini juga bukan, Naruto akan mengambil kesimpulan kalau ia salah sambung.

"Bukan."

Berarti memang salah sambung.

"Ah, maaf! Sepertinya saya salah sambung ..."

"Tunggu."

Naruto menghentikan ibu jarinya yang siap menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel miliknya. Berniat memutuskan sambungan, sebelum akhirnya dicegah oleh pria misterius di seberang telepon.

"Kau kekasih Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau dia sedang bersamaku."

**Tutt**... **Tutt**... **Tutt**...

"Hei!" Naruto bersiap menanyakan di mana keberadaan Hinata dan orang itu, tapi sambungan telepongnya terlebih dahulu di putus.

"Pria itu ..." tanpa Naruto sadari, ia kehilangan kendali atas emosinya sendiri. "... Siapa?"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Hinata berteriak dengan emosi yang tidak lagi bisa ditahan. "Kenapa kau seenaknya melihat-lihat isi ponselku?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau tahu yang namanya privasi, tidak?" Hinata hampir jengah menghadapi pria tidak konsisten di hadapannya. Jika sekarang ia menyebalkan, beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa sangat pengertian. Hinata benar-benar merasa gila jika berhadapan dengan pria arogan ini. "Ada banyak rahasiaku disini! Catatan pribadiku! Foto-foto pribadiku! Video pribadiku! Semuanya, hampir semuanya rahasia!"

Sasuke malah menyeringai lebar begitu merasa suara Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup menarik perhatian berhasil mengundang seorang wartawan majalah bisnis terkemuka. Wartawan itu mendekat lalu memotretnya dengan Hinata pada posisi terbaik lalu mulai mencatat sesuatu di sebuah jurnal yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" Hinata mulai merasa ketakutan begitu Sasuke yang berjarak tiga meter di hadapannya mulai melangkah mendekat. Refleks, teriakannya berhenti dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Pameran yang seharusnya berjalan aman dan tertib perlahan berubah menegangkan. Semua orang yang ada di sana tentu tidak ingin melewatkan kejadian tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu bisa jadi gosip yang paling bagus untuk disebarkan.

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau minta," Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dan begitu sudah dekat dengan Hinata, ia berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh pada wartawan yang tadi memotretnya. "Hei, bisa kau potret ini juga?"

Wartawan itu terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke tapi begitu antusias menyiapkan kameranya saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata yang merona merah. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dengan seringai yang makin membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus menakutkan.

-:-

"Shino, tolong lacak nomor ponsel Hinata menggunakan GPS!" Naruto terus berteriak dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel dan sebelah lagi memegang stir motornya, menarik gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak peduli pada lalu lintas jalan yang ramai. Bahkan lampu merah sudah ia lewati sebanyak lima kali.

"Memangnya ada apa? Hinata diculik?"

"Mungkin saja," Naruto berpikir dengan cemas jika seandainya Hinata benar-benar di culik. "Tapi juga belum pasti. Soalnya orang yang menelponku tidak meminta tebusan," Naruto berbelok dengan tajam ke arah kanan begitu melihat truk di depannya akan menyerempet motornya. Truk itu membunyikan suara klakson yang besar, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto kembali tidak peduli.

"Kumohon, cepatlah!"

"Ini juga sedang ku cari!"

"Ayolah!"

"Ada di toko elektronik dekat hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Uchiha. Ah, toko elektronik itu juga milik perusahaan Uchiha."

"Tempatnya?"

"Hmm, kota Kanagawa. Tapi ..."

"Terima kasih."

**Tutt**...** Tutt**...** Tutt**...

Shino mengerutkan keningnya begitu sambungan telpon tadi diputus Naruto seenaknya. Padahal ada hal penting yang harus ia beritahukan.

"Bodoh. Di toko itu sedang diadakan pameran yang besar dan megah. Masuk ke sana dengan pakaian biasa jelas bisa di tertawakan."

**-:-**

"Hinata ..."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Kini hidungnya dan hidung Hinata saling bergesekan tapi bibir keduanya belum saling bertemu. Keadaan di sana mendadak semakin menegangkan. Dan Hinata yang merasa punya kesempatan segera menggunakannya dengan mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Baru beberapa detik menghirup nafas dengan lega, Hinata kembali di buat terkejut dengan munculnya seorang pemuda yang mendadak berdiri di hadapannya setelah mendorong Sasuke menjauh, lalu menarik Hinata dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua secara paksa. Awalnya Hinata berontak karena ketakutan, tapi begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Hinata malah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"N-Naruto ..." Hinata berbisik lirih begitu Naruto menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka yang hanya beberapa detik tapi mampu membius ratusan orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan beberapa wartawan sempat memotret kejadian tadi dengan antusias. Sayangnya, Naruto terlihat tidak peduli dan malah menampilkan cengirannya seraya merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan mesra.

"Itu baru yang namanya ciuman ..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke seraya membawa Hinata di sampingnya. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak merasa kesal sedikitpun, justru menyeringai dengan menatap Naruto penuh hina. Ia merasa seperti tengah ditantang oleh seseorang untuk memperebutkan sebuah mainan. Dan tentu saja para wartawan kembali tidak melewatkan kejadian menarik ini.

"Kau pasti Naruto," Sasuke menebak dan Naruto malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Rupanya kau yang menjawab panggilanku tadi."

"Tentu saja."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke seraya ikut membawanya ke depan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia masih takut dan syok atas kejadian barusan, tapi kedua pemuda ini malah terlihat senang seraya mengadu pandangan mata satu sama lain.

Begitu merasa cukup puas, Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari toko tersebut seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang masih menyeringai.

"Carilah mainan baru, jangan kekasihku."

"Tidak bisa," Sasuke memperlebar seringainya. "Karena aku sudah terlanjur suka padanya. Dia mainan yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu kau harus kembali berhadapan denganku."

"Akan ku tunggu."

Begitu Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari toko miliknya, Sasuke dengan santai mempersilahkan semua tamu dan pelanggannya untuk kembali melanjutkan acara yang tertunda. Menurutnya rencana tadi sudah cukup sempurna. Yang penting berita mengenai dirinya dan Hinata bisa tersebar luas lewat majalah bisnis yang akan diterbitkan esok hari.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, kini dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan isakan lirih yang memilukan. Naruto sendiri kembali di buat bingung dengan tingkah Hinata saat ini. Sejak motor melaju, belum sekalipun Hinata mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Entah karena syok atau marah, Naruto tidak mengerti. Yang pasti sekarang ia mulai merasakan kalau t-shirt yang ia kenakan mulai basah di bagian punggung.

"Masih kaget?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk kini seraya mencengkram t-shirt Naruto dengan erat.

"Memangnya kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"K-kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "K-kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan masih bertanya KENAPA?" air mata kembali deras mengalir di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Maaf," suara Naruto mengalun halus penuh penyesalan. "Aku terpaksa."

Kini Hinata kembali tersentak tidak percaya. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. "T-terpaksa? K-kau menciumku karena terpaksa?"

"Ya. Karena jika kubiarkan, kau akan dicium oleh pemuda brengsek itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan dia saja yang menciumku?" Hinata bertanya dengan lirih.

"Apa? Memangnya kau lebih memilih dicium olehnya daripada aku?"

"Ya."

Hinata kembali berdusta. Tentu saja ia senang dicium oleh Naruto. Tapi kalau terpaksa...

Itu justru lebih menyedihkan.

"Jangan lupa. Kita mengikat hubungan bukan karena saling mencintai."

Hinata mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Karena itu jangan campuri urusan pribadiku terlalu dalam. Dan aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan Sakura."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya, tidak percaya. Ia mencoba menatap kaca spion, berharap bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Sayangnya poninya yang menjuntai indah berhasil menyembunyikan sorot kedua matanya yang biru jernih.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!" Naruto mulai bertingkah kekanakkan. "Kau dan aku pacaran untuk saling menghibur dan melengkapi. Jangan lupakan hal itu juga!"

"Baka."

"Kenapa kau malah mengataiku!"

"Kalau saat dimana kita menemukan orang yang kita cintai dan balas mencintai kita, tiba. Hubungan ini akan berakhir."

"..."

"Itu, kan perjanjian awalnya?"

Entah mengapa untuk kali ini, mulut Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara terlihat terkunci sempurna. Hinata sendiri kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil tersenyum pedih di balik punggung tegap pemuda pirang itu.

Akankah perasaan yang masih kelabu ini bisa terungkap suatu saat nanti?

.

.

.

**...::To be Continued::...**

.

**Ya, ampun Sasuke! Kau merencanakan apaan, sih?#gampared#**

**Chap lalu lebih ke hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Di chap ini lebih ke Sasuke dan Hinata. Kapan NaruHina-nya?**

**Hehehe, kapan, ya?*kicked***

**Yang jelas ini fic NaruHina. Di atas aja tertulis jelas 'NaruHina ever after', kan? walau genrenya hurt/comfort. Jadi di ending nggak bakalan ada NaruSaku, SasuHina, apalagi NaruSasu!*double kicked***

**Nagi-chan suka semua chara cowok yang dipasangkan dengan Hinata. Tapi untuk fic ini endingnya udah pasti NaruHina, kok!*gomen***

**Yosh, terima kasih untuk para Readers yang udah mau baca fic ini. Komentar dan sarannya di tunggu ^^**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Natsumi** **H**, **Mine**, **semuttt** **ga** **login**, **mitsu**-**tsuki**, **Ulva**-**chan**, **Zae**-**Hime**, **NaruHina** **LavenderOrange**, **sasuhina**-**caem**, **mongkichii**, **suka** **snsd**

**.:See you in the next Chap!:.**

.


	3. His Arrangement

**-:-**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

(Masa Depan)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina rules**

**'...' **

**(Bicara dalam hati/ percakapan yang sudah lewat)**

**.:NaruHina Ever After:.**

**-:-**

**-3-**

**~His Arrangement~**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di rumah kediaman Namikaze kembali diawali dengan teriakan Namikaze Kushina yang kembali sibuk membangunkan putra tunggalnya, Namikaze Naruto. Setelah mandi dan sarapan yang kembali dihiasi omelan panjang-lebar ala Kushina, Naruto akhirnya bisa berangkat kuliah dengan perasaan yang lebih lega. Lega karena akhirnya Hinata tidak memperpanjang masalah mereka di toko milik Uchiha Sasuke kemarin. Tentunya dengan syarat yang sederhana, yaitu harus menjemputnya tepat waktu hari ini.

Sayangnya Naruto kembali terlambat bangun dan mungkin terpaksa mendapat omelan tambahan dari Hinata.

"Yah, apa boleh buat," Naruto memperlebar cengirannya begitu membayangkan wajah Hinata yang tengah mengomelinya, memerah karena menahan emosi. "Akan ku dengarkan dengan senang hati!"

Naruto bersiap menyalakan mesin motornya untuk segera berangkat menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Ia yakin Hinata tengah menunggunya dengan tidak sabaran di sana. Di saat Naruto akan mengenakkan helm merah miliknya, sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna silver terlihat berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Naruto ..." dari dalam mobil tersebut terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mobil tersebut. Begitu kaca mobil sport itu di turunkan, wajah ceria Haruno Sakura langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Mau bolos kuliah bersamaku? Akhir-akhir ini Todai makin membosankan!"

Sesaat Naruto melupakan janjinya pada Hinata. "Boleh! Mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke butik milikku?"

.

.

.

"Naruto mana, sih?" Hinata kembali memandangi jam tangannya untuk yang ke-29 kalinya. "Aku kan bisa terlambat."

Hinata berjalan mengelilingi pohon mapple yang tumbuh di halaman depan rumahnya dengan cemas. Sesekali akan kembali melirik jam tangannya lalu mendesah pasrah. "Apa dia melupakan janjinya kemarin?"

**Tinn**... **Tinn**...** Tinn**...

Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu pagar rumahnya, berharap kalau itu adalah Naruto, walau ia tahu bunyi klakson tadi jelas bukan bunyi klakson motor Naruto.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata kembali di kagetkan dengan suara lelaki yang sejak kemarin sudah ia putuskan untuk dihindari dan dijauhi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu nekat mencarinya sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

Sasuke menyeringai dari dalam mobil miliknya. Kaca mobil yang telah diturunkan membuat Hinata bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. "Hanya menjemputmu untuk berangkat kuliah bersama."

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku kali ini," Sasuke melambaikan sebuah majalah yang tepat di halaman utamanya menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Sasuke yang hampir berciuman. Bukan hanya itu saja, di bawah gambar itu juga masih ada sebuah foto yang kembali menampilkan dirinya. Kini dengan Naruto. Dan tengah... berciuman. Hinata merasakan wajahnya merona merah. Entah karena malu atau menahan emosinya.

"K-kenapa fotoku bisa ada di majalah itu?" Hinata berlari mendekati mobil Sasuke dan mencoba merampas majalah itu. Sayangnya, Sasuke lebih cepat menarik majalah tersebut hingga Hinata gagal menggapainya.

"Tentu saja karena berita ini menyangkut diriku, putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku ..." Sasuke kembali tersenyum sinis. "Dan dirimu, putri sulung dari Miyamoto Hotaru, bukan, maksudku Hyuuga Hotaru."

Hinata terlihat cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Darimana dia tahu nama ibu kandungnya?

"Aku punya banyak informan," Sasuke menjawab seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran Hinata saat ini. "Hal seperti ini terlalu mudah untuk diselidiki."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Hinata bertanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ketakutan. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang mungkin diminta oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan Hinata tidak yakin bisa memberikannya.

"Cukup bekerja sama denganku. Dengan begitu aku akan menghentikan pencetakkan majalah ini sekarang juga."

"Bekerja sama?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Kau mengajakku berbisnis?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Tapi lebih bersifat pribadi."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Naiklah. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini di salah satu restoran milikku."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," Sakura melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk mengagumi berbagai busana hasil desainnya yang di pajang pada etalase depan butiknya. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Benar, kah?" Naruto menampilkan senyumannya yang ceria. "Syukurlah kalau keberadaanku bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Sakura membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum yang makin membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik. "Seandainya aku nanti merasa sedih lagi, bisa aku memintamu menemaniku, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa Hinata tidak keberatan nantinya?"

Hinata?

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan cepat.

"Hinata, kan pacarmu, Naruto."

Naruto baru mengingat kembali janjinya pada Hinata. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan Hinata jika tengah berada disisi Sakura?

"Maaf, Sakura-chan ..." Naruto terlihat mencari sesuatu di saku jaket dan celana jeans yang ia kenakan. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di kamarku."

"Untuk apa?" entah mengapa, Sakura mulai merasa kalau Naruto berniat meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku harus menghubungi Hinata sekarang juga."

Tangan Sakura yang semula tengah menggenggam ponselnya di balik saku rok yang ia pakai, perlahan terlepas. Membiarkan ponsel miliknya tetap tersembunyi di dalam saku rok tersebut. "A-aku juga lupa membawanya."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku cari telepon umum sebentar, ya?"

"T-tunggu!" Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat. Dengan gugup, ia menatap Naruto yang memandanginya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi, walaupun hanya sebentar."

"Tapi aku harus menghubungi Hinata ..."

"Kumohon ..." Sakura mulai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, membuat Naruto tidak tega memandanginya. "Aku tidak ingin sendirian ..."

"Baiklah, " Naruto kembali menuruti permintaan Sakura. "Lagipula aku yakin kalau Hinata tidak akan keberatan kalau aku bersamamu."

.

.

.

Senja kala itu terlihat begitu indah. Suasana pantai yang sepi dan suara halus hembusan angin begitu menenangkan hati sekaligus mengundang berbagai inspirasi. Seharusnya hal ini menguntungkan gadis berambut gelap yang sedari tadi menatap laut di depannya dengan pandangan hampa. Itu jelas akan membantunya mengerjakan naskah novelnya dengan lebih cepat. Sayangnya walau panorama indah di hadapannya terus berusaha menenangkan jiwanya, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menikmati apapun saat ini.

"Ibu ..." Hinata berbisik lirih seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Mencoba menahan isakan kecil yang mungkin terdengar. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mulai mengabur begitu air mata mendesak keluar dan mengaliri pipinya yang bersih. Ia bingung, sekaligus tidak mengerti. Apa maksud kata-kata Sasuke pagi tadi. Ia tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak percaya. Ibunya tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hal yang bisa membuat putrinya sendiri menderita.

'Ibumu menyampaikan sebuah pesan sebelum ia meninggal di London. Pesan ini di sampaikan padaku melalui nenekmu, ibu dari ibumu.'

Hinata perlahan terduduk di atas hamparan pasir yang berwarna emas tertimpa sinar matahari yang jingga kekuningan. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kembali di penuhi air mata.

'Ibumu ingin kau menikah denganku. Ia mau hidupmu terlindungi dengan kekayaanku dan kekayaannya yang ia tinggalkan untukmu karena ia tahu, ayahmu yang miskin itu tidak akan mampu menghidupimu dan kakak sepupumu itu lebih lama lagi.'

"Aku... tidak perlu di lindungi dengan kekayaan," Hinata kembali berbisik lirih. "K-kenapa ibu begitu ingin aku bahagia dengan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?"

'Nenekmu akan datang ke Jepang besok. Dia ingin menemuimu dan mengajakmu ke London untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan jika kau pergi, aku juga akan menyusulmu ke sana.'

'Kenapa kau mau menuruti hal ini dengan begitu mudah? Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku!'

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak? Nenekmu meminta hal ini seraya meneteskan air mata dan bersujud di hadapanku.'

Hinata tidak kuat lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Jadi ia lari dari restoran mewah tersebut menuju pantai ini. Kembali memikirkan ucapan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu serius dan tegas. Ia jadi bimbang antara percaya dan tidak.

Hinata menatap jam tangannya saat ini. Jam 18:01. Naruto masih belum menghubunginya.

Apa kali ini ia harus kembali menunggu pemuda itu? Setelah puluhan kali Naruto mengingkari janji dan membuat hatinya terluka?

"Aku... terlalu mencintainya."

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti begitu matahari terbit dan bersinar dengan hangat. Hinata yang telah bersiap untuk kembali kuliah setelah kemarin tidak masuk memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu dengan tumpukan tugas dari dosen dan naskah novelnya yang belum selesai.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk memulai hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk naik bis karena ia yakin Naruto tidak akan mungkin datang dan menjemputnya kemari.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!"

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang ia pegang saking kagetnya melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu rumahnya. Naruto sendiri langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

" ... "

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih merapikan tumpukkan bukunya yang agak berantakkan sebelum berjalan melewati Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Eh ..." Naruto terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku kan sudah janji untuk mengantarmu kuliah pagi ini."

"Aku tidak ingat kau berjanji menjemputku hari ini," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit di mengerti. "Tapi aku ingat kalau kau berjanji menjemputku kemarin. Sayangnya kau melupakan aku yang mungkin tidak memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini."

"Kau bicara apa, sih Hinata?" Naruto mulai tidak menyukai nada bicara Hinata yang terkesan dingin dan memojokkan dirinya. "Kalau kau marah karena hal itu, aku minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus minta maaf ..."

"Lalu apa?" Naruto menahan lengan Hinata yang tadinya bersiap melangkah pergi. "Aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa memaafkanku lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hinata ..." Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk menatap matanya, melihat kejujuran dan ketulusannya. Namun Hinata memilih memutuskan kontak mata mereka sebelum hatinya kembali goyah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu kemarin?"

"Sakura-chan... membutuhkanku kemarin."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Hinata kini mulai menatap Naruto seraya menahan kembali kepedihannya. "Apa kau berpikir aku tidak membutuhkanmu kemarin?"

Naruto terlihat tidak bisa berkata apapun dan membiarkan Hinata menumpahkan segela emosinya. Gadis itu tidak berteriak. Ia hanya berbisik lirih dengan wajah memerah menahan kesedihannya.

"Uchiha-san datang menjemputku kemarin."

Naruto merasakan gejolak aneh saat Hinata kembali menyebutkan nama 'Uchiha-san'.

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Salah satunya pesan ibuku yang disampaikan nenekku padanya."

Naruto masih mencoba berpikir realistis dan kembali mendengarkan penuturan Hinata.

"Dia bilang ibuku ingin aku menikah dengannya."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini.

"Dia juga bilang kalau nenekku ingin aku tinggal di London bersamanya dan Sasuke. Mempererat hubungan kami lalu akhirnya menikah ..."

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat seraya berteriak lantang. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau!" Hinata belum mau membalas pelukan Naruto. "Kau masih kekasihku dan akan terus begitu sampai aku bilang kita putus!" Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau egois."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin aku tetap berada di sisimu sedangkan hatimu hanya di penuhi Sakura?" Hinata melepas paksa pelukan Naruto pada tubuhnya. "Hubungan ini tidak di dasari dengan cinta. Sama sekali tidak. Jadi seharusnya kita bisa berpisah tanpa harus bertengkar seperti ini."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya menahan luapan perasaaan aneh pada dadanya. "Jadi, kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja. Akhiri saja semuanya!"

**-:-**

Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga seraya mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat ceria dan hangat sekarang begitu menyeramkan. Naruto memandangi jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Begitu tidak rela dan... menyesal.

Hinata sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya, belum bergeser sesentipun sejak Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kini hatinya terasa semakin sakit dan begitu sesak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto begitu mudah menerima keputusan ini. Walau sebenarnya Hinata sudah bisa menduga kalau Naruto memang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Hinata akhirnya membatalkan rencananya untuk berangkat kuliah pagi ini. Ia sudah menentukan keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Jadi kini ia mencari nama seseorang pada kontak di ponsel miliknya lalu menekan tombol 'call' untuk menyambungkan teleponnya dengan orang tersebut.

"Uchiha-san, bisa kau antarkan aku ke bandara? Aku mau menjemput nenek."

**-:-**

**Flashback**

Naruto berusaha keras menyembunyikan sosoknya dari dua orang yang tengah mengobrol di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di halaman samping universitas Enma. Seorang gadis yang daritadi diamati oleh Naruto terlihat tersipu sebelum akhirnya berteriak senang.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Sai!"

Naruto sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Sakura, temannya sejak SMP yang kuliah di universitas Todai ternyata memang memiliki perasaan pada senior sekaligus temannya, Sai yang kuliah di universitas Enma. Seharusnya ia bisa menyiapkan mentalnya jauh sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi di depan matanya. Sayangnya, Naruto masih belum bisa merelakan gadis berambut pink itu bersama pria lain sehingga ia tetap merasakan sakit dan patah hati.

**Srekk**...

Sebuah suara dari semak-semak di belakangnya, membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. Dari jauh ia bisa menangkap sosok seorang gadis tengah berlari seraya menutupi wajahnya. Naruto langsung menebak kalau gadis itu juga tengah patah hati, seperti dirinya. Mungkin karena gadis itu menyukai Sai. Jadi untuk menghibur gadis itu dan dirinya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Setelah berlari menyusuri halaman samping universitas Enma, Naruto akhirnya menemukan sosok gadis itu yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah pohon mapple seraya terisak lirih.

"Kau habis patah hati, kan?" Naruto bertanya seraya menepuk bahu gadis itu. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tetap menangis dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku juga habis patah hati," Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. Masih memegang bahu gadis itu yang bergetar. "Kau dan aku sama-sama habis patah hati. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja? Saling melengkapi dan menghibur satu sama lainnya."

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran Naruto, tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang sembab. "Baiklah. Kita pacaran untuk masa depan kita."

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tawarannya begitu mudah diterima. Dan yang membuat perasaannya mulai membaik justru tatapan lembut dari kedua mata berwarna unik milik gadis itu.

**-:-**

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kita bisa bertahan sampai satu tahun," Hinata menatap foto Naruto yang tengah merangkul lehernya dengan senyum cerianya yang hangat, Hinata sendiri berusaha menutupi kegugupannya hingga tanpa sadar kedua pipinya kembali merona. Foto itu di ambil saat mereka memutuskan untuk kencan di taman bermain. Hanya berdua. Sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Sayangnya hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai di sini."

.

.

.

**...::To be Continued::...**

**-:-**

**Tidakkkkk!(?)**

**kenapa kalian berpisah NaruHina?*gampared***

**Wahh, kacau, nih...**

**Nagi-chan sampai mau munculin neneknya Hinata segala...**

**Untuk Flashback, Naruto kayaknya salah sangka. Hinata menangis bukan karena Sai tapi justru karena Naruto sendiri. Siapa yang nggak sakit hati coba kalau melihat pria yang dicintai sedih karena wanita lain?**

**Oh ya, kira-kira Hinata jadi pergi ke London nggak, ya?*pertanyaan nggak mutu***

**Special Thanks to:**

**Na** **Fourthok**'**og**, **amexki** **chan**, **Driving** **String**, **n**, **NaruHina** **LavenderOrange**, **Mine**, **Natsumi** **H**, **aigiaNH4**, **semuttt**, **Ulva**-**chan**, **sasuhina**-**caem**, **ramdhan**-**kun**, **Natsu** **D**. **Luffy**, **suka** **snsd**, **mongkichii**, **Ilham** **S**'**EyeShield** **AKATSUKI**, **Chaos** **Seth**

-:-

**See you in the next Chap!**

.


	4. I Love You

**-:-**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Story:** **Yuiki** **Nagi-chan**

**Warning:** **AU.** **OoC.** **TYPO.** **Bad** **for** **EYD &** **Language.** **NaruHina** **rules**

**.:NaruHina Ever After:.**

**-:-**

**-4-**

**~I Love You~**

.

.

.

.

.

Di usianya yang ke-60 tahun, wanita asal London yang memiliki darah Jepang dalam tubuhnya tersebut masih tetap terlihat anggun dan rupawan. Rambutnya yang panjang dengan warna pirang yang mencolok di sanggul rapi dan kedua bola matanya yang violet terus menatap ke depan dengan dagu yang terangkat. Langkahnya tenang penuh wibawa. Dan kharismanya sungguh luar biasa. Bibir tipisnya yang tersapu lipstik dengan warna merah pekat membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh misteri saat seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir sama dengannya muncul dengan wajah di penuhi ekspresi cemas dan ketakutan berlebihan.

"S-selamat datang."

Senyum di wajah wanita itu kian menipis, terganti dengan seringai kecil yang cukup singkat. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Y-ya..." Hinata, gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya. "...Obaasan."

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

"..."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan sikap aneh Naruto beberapa menit ini. Ia cukup senang saat tadi Naruto menelepon dan mengajaknya ke sebuah kafe kecil untuk sarapan. Tapi melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak merespon satupun kata-katanya, ia mulai merasa cukup jengah. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"..."

Masih seperti tadi. Diam, melamun. Dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku akan pergi!"

Naruto sontak menahan lengan Sakura yang akan beranjak pergi dengan erat. Pandangannya kian menggelap. "Kumohon, duduklah. Aku... ingin bicara sesuatu."

Sakura akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya. Suasana kafe yang saat itu masih cukup sepi membuat suasana di sana cukup mendukung Naruto untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hinata."

Sakura kini bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Di satu sisi ia ingin merasa sedih dan memarahi Naruto karena memutuskan gadis baik seperti Hinata. Tapi di sisi lain, ia justru merasa sangat... senang?

"Baka! Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian? Hinata itu gadis yang baik!"

"Karena itu. Dia terlalu baik untukku."

"Kau juga baik untuknya..." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di bawah meja. "Kalian berdua sama-sama orang yang terlalu baik."

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Sakura memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku sangat... egois."

.

.

.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Kedua lengan kekarnya ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu, tapi sikap arogannya kembali menghalangi. Selain itu ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk menghibur gadis itu. Tidak. Karena ia tidak mencintai gadis berambut gelap itu. Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

"Sudah puas? Kau membuat kemejaku basah."

"..."

"Ck, cepat lepas!"

Hinata mencengkram kemeja Sasuke dan mengadahkan wajahnya yang sembab. Kedua matanya memerah dengan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tatapannya sendu. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya itu tengah merindukan 'mantan kekasihnya'. Sangat. Tapi Sasuke harus berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Hinata kembali menatap kedua mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke. Mengunci pandangan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

Dan saat itu Sasuke merasa perasaanya bergejolak. Aneh. Dan... tidak biasa.

"Kau..." Hinata berkata dengan suara serak. "Ikutlah denganku ke London."

Sasuke kembali membeku di bawah tatapan penuh duka milik Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha tegar. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang dengan sang nenek, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang harus ia jalani. Mungkin itu demi ibunya, ayahnya, sepupunya, atau... dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau pergi, aku juga akan pergi."

Itu rencananya. Gadis di hadapannya adalah tambang emasnya.

"Setelah itu, kau harus menikah denganku."

Harus...

"Ya, akan ku lakukan."

Hinata akhirnya melepas cengkramannya pada kemeja Sasuke, lalu mengambil jarak beberapa meter. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah sebuah bingkai foto dimana wajah manis sang ibu terpajang dengan sangat indah.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap. Kita langsung berangkat besok."

"Tapi nenekmu baru datang tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak peduli," baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar nada dingin meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Sasuke diam dan menunggu Hinata keluar dari ruangan yang tadi mereka kunjungi bersama. Kamar ibu Hinata saat masih remaja dulu, salah satu ruangan dari kediaman besar keluarga Miyamoto di Jepang. Rumah besar bak istana yang selalu sepi dan membosankan.

"Bagaimana? Dia setuju?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin yang terdapat di meja rias langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ya, dia setuju."

"Bagus!" wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang semuanya berjalan lancar. Dengan begini pewaris harta keluarga Miyamoto sudah ditetapkan," wanita itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Long dress coklat pucatnya berayun perlahan mengikuti gerakan kaki-kaki rampingnya. "Kau pasti senang mendapatkan gadis terkaya di dunia seperti Hinata, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. Seringai khas Uchiha. "Tentu saja, Shion-sama."

.

.

.

"Aku merasa sangat egois, tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," Naruto membalas sentuhan tangan Sakura lalu meremas tangan mungil itu perlahan. "Aku... benar-benar merasa bodoh."

"Aku masih belum mengerti," Sakura mencoba memahami kata-kata Naruto, tapi tetap tidak menangkap maksud sesungguhnya. "Maksudmu apa Naruto? Kau bilang kau egois? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku..." Naruto menahan kata-katanya. Tepat saat ia akan melanjutkan ucapannya, ponselnya bergetar pelan di atas meja.

"Maaf..." Naruto berkata lirih seraya mengambil ponsel miliknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

**From: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Aku akan berangkat besok pagi. Jadi, jangan mencariku lagi.**

**P. S : I Love You...**

Naruto hampir menghancurkan ponsel miliknya dengan genggaman tangannya yang terlalu kuat. Sakura yang menatapnya entah mengapa menjadi gelisah.

"Dari siapa?"

"Hinata," Naruto langsung menjawab, membuat jantung milik Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak. Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang serius.

"I Love You."

Sakura kaget bukan main. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto, kau bercanda?" Sakura berusaha bersikap normal, walau sebenarnya jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Naruto memilih diam, menunggu respon Sakura. Di dalam suasana yang hening itu, sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk dari balik kaca jendela dan memantul di layar ponsel milik Naruto. Memperjelas isi dari pesan yang tadi dikirimkan Hinata untuk Naruto. Pesan terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar akan berpisah.

**I Love You...**

**Katakan itu pada Sakura, jika kau benar-benar bukan lelaki yang pengecut.**

**-:-**

Di tempat lain, Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Raut wajahnya kaku dengan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... Naruto."

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti dengan cepat. Di bawah sinar terik matahari pagi itu, terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang terkenal dengan senyum cerahnya yang menawan. Tapi sayangnya, pagi itu pemuda dengan marga Namikaze tersebut sedang tidak mengumbar senyumnya seperti biasa. Ia justru tengah bersungut kesal seraya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Peristiwa yang langka mengingat Naruto biasanya selalu terlihat mengendarai motor kesayangannya jika mau pergi ke manapun. Suasana pagi yang mulai dipadati berbagai kendaraan tidak membuatnya menyerah. Justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Sebuah senyum penuh harapan perlahan terukir manis di wajahnya. Beberapa siswi SMA yang rencananya akan berangkat sekolah terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka hanya untuk mengagumi sosok menawan Naruto yang selalu bersinar itu.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau ada jam kuliah pagi ini!" Naruto mulai berteriak panik. "Arghh, masa bodoh! Toh, biasanya aku membolos juga."

Naruto mempercepat larinya saat gedung yang ia tuju mulai terlihat di ujung jalan. Pandangannya kembali bersinar terang membuat warna biru yang terpantul di sana terlihat semakin indah seakan mengalahkan birunya langit diatas sana. Senyum cerahnya mulai terbentuk dan tangannya terkepal erat. "Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum pamit padaku!"

.

.

.

Hinata menarik koper coklat miliknya seraya berjalan dengan langkah yang di seret. Terlihat ragu untuk pergi walau sudah ada tekad di dalam hatinya. Pandangannya mulai gelisah saat seorang petugas menanyakan tiketnya dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Boleh saya periksa dulu tiket Anda, nona?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan lalu mulai menyerahkan tiketnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Maaf," petugas bandara itu mulai terlihat kesal. "Bisa Anda lepaskan tiketnya? Saya harus memeriksanya."

"Hinata, lepaskan tiketnya!"

Hinata terpaksa melepaskan tiketnya begitu mendengar bentakkan dari neneknya. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang cukup menarik perhatian melintas di belakangnya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ayo, Hinata."

Hinata yang tadinya ingin menoleh ke belakang akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Tepat saat ia akan duduk di ruang tunggu, sebuah suara dari speaker bandara terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga.

"Perhatian! Bagi para penumpang pesawat- hei! Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

**KRINGGGGGG**...

Suara nyaring mikrofon yang terdengar lewat speaker kembali membuat telinga para calon penumpang pesawat di ruang tunggu tempat Hinata berada tuli untuk beberapa saat.

"HYUUGA HINATA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI SEBELUM PAMIT PADAKU!"

Hinata hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat mendengar suara cempreng khas Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke yang duduk tepat di samping Hinata hampir memuntahkan teh yang ia minum. Beberapa orang terlihat tertawa geli, berbeda dengan Hinata yang raut wajahnya semakin sendu dengan warna mata yang perlahan menggelap. Shion yang melihat hal itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakkan secepatnya.

"Sasuke, cepat bawa Hinata ke pesawat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera beranjak dari kursi.

"Ayo."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan lirih yang mungkin terdengar. Suara-suara berisik Naruto masih menggema nyaring dari speaker dan Hinata selalu berusaha untuk kembali menulikan telinganya sejenak. Sayangnya, usaha itu kembali gagal. Atau harus dikatakan, selalu gagal. Hinata menutup kedua matanya, kembali memantapkan hatinya lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

**Aku akan segera pergi. Jadi, tetaplah tersenyum dan bahagia bersamanya.**

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Hinata mulai melangkah bersama Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Ya, demi kehidupannya yang akan datang kelak.

"HINATA! AKU MAU KAU JADI KEKASIHKU LAGI!"

Sayangnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, Hinata telah berada di dalam pesawat. Menutup mata, dengan headset di kedua telinganya.

.

.

.

**~Beberapa tahun kemudian~**

**-:-**

"Wah, ini yang namanya Jepang, ya, Mom?"

"Ya, indah, kan?"

"Indah banget! Tokyo tower ini hebat!"

"Di sana itu universitas Mommy dulu," wanita berambut gelap itu menunjuk sebuah gedung universitas yang terletak di sebelah utara Tokyo tower.

"Universitas Enma itu, ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku ingin ke sana, deh!"

"Nanti saja, ya. Saat ini kita tidak boleh jalan-jalan tanpa persetujuan Daddy."

"Ughh..."

Wanita cantik itu tertawa. Di cubitnya kedua pipi anak lelaki berusia lima tahun itu dengan gemas. Lalu di kecupnya keningnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan ngambek, dong, Obito."

**-:-**

"Payah sekali kalian! Masa' menangkap pencuri amatir begitu saja tidak bisa?"

"M-maafkan kami, Inspektur! Para pencuri itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan para pejabat dari dinas pertahanan negara. Makanya kami..."

"Tch!" pria yang memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah itu mendecih kesal seraya membuang muka ke arah kaca jendela yang menghadirkan pemandangan padat khas kota Tokyo. Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, pria itu akhirnya melemparkan sebuah dokumen pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Segera buat surat perintah penangkapan. Aku akan segera menangkap para pejabat brengsek itu."

"Baik, Inspektur Namikaze!"

"Satu lagi, cepat hubungi para polisi dari divisi anti huru-hara dan divisi penjinak bom. Ada laporan teror bom dari beberapa warga di prefektur Nagano."

"Baik, akan segera kami kerjakan!"

.

.

.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

**-:-**

**Hmm, kenapa Naruto ngejar Hinata ke bandara, ya? Padahal, kan dia sudah nembak Sakura? Apa di tolak? Siapa, sih Authornya?#digampar#**

**Semuanya masih kelabu kayaknya, mungkin di chap depan baru Nagi-chan perjelas, ya?**

**Oh, ya...*bisik-bisik* Sasuke sama Hinata beneran kawin nggak, ya?*pertanyaan nggak mutu(lagi)***

**Dan lagi, Nagi-chan katakan sekali lagi aja, ya...**

**Endingnya NaruHina! **

**Nagi-chan jadi geli sendiri, deh kalau ada yang bilang fic ini membingungkan karena pair akhirnya nggak ketebak. Padahal di chap 2 lalu Nagi-chan udah bilang kalau ini NaruHina, kan? :)**

**Soalnya kalau fic ini endingnya bukan NaruHina, Nagi-chan bisa di tebas sama adikku yang NHL berattt...*merinding* aku juga cinta NH, sih...**

**~Special Thanks to~**

**KuriranaAkira, kitami-minagawa, Hyuga** **toki, AigiaNH4** **mls** **login, kurirana, rezha056, semuttt, Lady** **Lollipop, NaruHina** **LavenderOrange, amexki** **chan, Gyurin** **Kim, Natsumi** **H, Mamoka, mongkichii, Natsu** **D.** **Luffy, Na** **Fourthok'og, sasuhina-caem, ramdhan-kun, suka** **snsd, Kertas** **Biru, Rika'the'Titania, koneko, Zae-Hime**

**-:-**

**See you in the next Chap!**

.


	5. Waiting for You

**-:-**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Story:** **Yuiki** **Nagi-chan**

**Warning:** **AU.** **OoC.** **TYPO.** **Bad** **for** **EYD &** **Language.** **NaruHina** **rules**

**.:NaruHina Ever After:.**

**-:-**

**-5-**

**~Waiting for You~**

.

.

.

.

.

**.:Flashback:.**

"I Love You."

Sakura kaget bukan main. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto, kau bercanda?" Sakura berusaha bersikap normal, walau sebenarnya jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Naruto memilih diam, menunggu respon Sakura. Di dalam suasana yang hening itu, sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk dari balik kaca jendela dan memantul di layar ponsel milik Naruto. Memperjelas isi dari pesan yang tadi dikirimkan Hinata untuk Naruto. Pesan terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar akan berpisah.

**I** **Love** **You...**

**Katakan** **itu** **pada** **Sakura,** **jika** **kau** **benar-benar** **bukan** **lelaki** **yang** **pengecut.**

**-:-**

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Sakura akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan hatinya. Mungkin... Naruto memang yang terbaik untuknya.

"Naruto, aku..."

"Maaf, Sakura-chan," Naruto memotong kata-kata Sakura seraya menampilkan cengirannya. "Mungkin perasaanku padamu sudah lama berubah."

**Nyuut**...

Sakura merasa sakit di dadanya.

"Entah mengapa, setelah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, semuanya terasa melegakan."

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, aku jadi yakin sekarang," secercah harapan tampak jelas di kedua mata biru Naruto. "Semenjak bersama Hinata, perasaanku terhadapmu perlahan-lahan terkikis. Mungkin sebenarnya, aku memang sangat mencintai Hinata."

Sakura merasa air mata menggenangi kedua matanya. Dengan cepat dihapusnya, sebelum Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai menangis.

"I-itu bagus," tanpa sadar Sakura berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku jadi membuatmu bingung." Naruto kembali tertawa. "Soalnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman. Tidak lebih."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang sekarang," Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali menatap sosok Sakura yang tengah menunduk. "Aku harus memikirkan cara yang tepat agar Hinata mau kembali padaku," lanjutnya mantap.

Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto. Sosok yang kini justru sangat dicintainya. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk menyadari, bahwa Naruto-lah yang selalu berada di sisinya tiap ia merasa kesepian.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto."

"Yosh! Aku pasti bisa!"

Begitu Naruto pergi meninggalkannya demi Hinata, Sakura baru menyadari betapa egoisnya ia. Mungkin, ini seperti balasan karena ia begitu memonopoli Naruto tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis itu. Perlahan pertahanannya runtuh, dan air mata berhasil mengalir, membasahi wajahnya yang putih bersih.

"Justru aku yang egois, Naruto..."

**-:-**

**.:End of Flashback:.**

.

.

.

Ruangan mewah yang terkesan klasik itu tampak menggelap ketika awan menutupi matahari di atas sana, segelap pandangan pria berumur 27 tahun yang tengah menatap selembar kertas berisikan deretan informasi penting akan sesuatu. Beberapa menit setelah cahaya matahari tersembunyi, beberapa awan gelap perlahan bergerak menuju kota Tokyo hingga akhirnya berkondensasi menjadi butiran air yang jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Seharusnya pria itu bisa menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut, atau setidaknya mulai menyalakan pemanas melihat temperatur udara yang perlahan menurun. Sayangnya, pria yang dikenal sebagai seorang Jaksa tersebut masih terlihat enggan beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih kembali membaca isi kertas yang tergeletak di meja tanpa menyentuhnya. Terus begitu hingga ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas isi dari kertas tersebut.

"Jaksa Hyuuga," seorang pria dengan jas coklat gelapnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan beberapa lembar kertas dokumen di tangan kanannya. "Kami sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan gadis itu."

"Benar, kah?" Jaksa terkenal di kota metropolitan itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya setelah lima belas menit memandangi selembar kertas di mejanya. "Perlihatkan padaku informasi yang berhasil kalian cari."

Pria lainnya yang merupakan asisten dari Jaksa Hyuuga tersebut berjalan mendekat ke meja atasannya lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar dokumen yang tadi dibawanya. "Ini, Jaksa Hyuuga. Kami mendapatkannya setelah berhasil menyusup ke kediaman Miyamoto di London."

"Hmm," Jaksa Hyuuga itu mengambil dokumen yang di letakkan di mejanya, melupakan sebuah kertas yang kini tertumpuk di bawah dokumen lainnya. "Dia di Jepang?"

"Ya, bersama Uchiha Sasuke."

Tanpa sadar pria keturunan Hyuuga itu menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya yang tidak memegang dokumen.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur Utama Uchiha Corporation..." hening sejenak ketika Jaksa Hyuuga itu menarik selembar kertas di bawah tumpukan beberapa dokumen tadi. "Cari informasinya beserta data lengkap anak laki-laki ini."

Asisten Jaksa tersebut mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Uchiha Obito?"

Jaksa Hyuuga itu mengangguk tegas. "Setelah kau selidiki, tolong atur waktu yang paling tepat untukku dan Inspektur Namikaze. Kami harus segera bertemu."

"Baik."

**-:-**

"Uchiha Sasuke, tolong beritahukan alasan Anda kembali ke Jepang."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Sasuke berkata seraya terus melangkah bersama dua pengawal setianya di sisi kanan-kirinya. "Aku hanya ingin kembali membangung cabang Uchiha lainnya bersama isteriku."

"Kabarnya isteri Anda itu tidak menyetujuinya hingga tidak ikut kembali ke Jepang?"

"Itu tidak benar," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Justru dia yang mengusulkan. Makanya aku menyuruhnya kembali ke Jepang terlebih dahulu tanpa pemberitahuan pada publik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Anda berpoligami?"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit tidak suka.

"Seorang wartawan dari Swiss mengatakan bahwa Anda menikah dengan seorang wanita asal Rusia. Bagaimana reaksi isteri Anda?"

"Itu gosip lama. Sama sekali tidak benar."

"Tapi kami memiliki foto-foto Anda bersama wanita asal Rusia itu. Di dalam gambar tersebut Anda juga menggendong seorang anak laki-laki. Apa itu anak Anda dengan wanita tersebut?"

"Sudah ku bilang itu tidak benar!" Sasuke hampir berteriak ke arah para wartawan yang terus mengikutinya. "Itu memang benar putraku, tapi dengan istriku, Uchiha Hinata."

"Lalu siapa wanita asal Rusia itu?"

"Temanku."

Beberapa wartawan tampak saling berbisik sebelum kembali menyorot Sasuke yang beranjak pergi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa Anda beritahukan nama wanita tersebut?"

"Karin, dia mantan asisten sekaligus temanku dan Hinata di London."

Para wartawan kembali saling beradu argumen.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasi yang Anda berikan Uchiha-san."

**-:-**

**Piip**!

Naruto mematikan televisi di depannya dengan ekspresi dingin yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh hebat begitu otaknya memutar ulang adegan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berita yang barusan membahas kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke juga berhasil membuat moodnya bertambah berantakkan. Di tambah sejak tadi, sosok yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung muncul di layar televisi. Gadis yang masih ia tunggu hingga saat ini. Moodnya langsung hancur total.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya menekan nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat dihafalnya pada ponsel flip miliknya. Saat ini ia harus menenangkan diri dan hanya 'orang' itu yang bisa mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya.

"Sakura," entah sejak kapan embel-embel '-chan' yang dulu melekat pada sahabatnya itu menghilang, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang pasti saat ini gadis itulah yang paling tepat dijadikan tempat curhat. "Apa kau masih ada praktek?"

"Iya, tapi tinggal seorang anak lelaki lagi," Sakura menjawab seraya tersenyum pada pasiennya. Anak lelaki dengan paras tampan tersebut balas tersenyum walau tidak selebar senyum anak seumurannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Obito."

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara anak kecil di seberang telepon. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu sibuk menyambut pasien barunya itu.

"Kau datang sendirian? Mana orangtuamu?"

"Aku datang sama Mommy, kok!"

Naruto masih setia menunggu Sakura yang sepertinya belum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendirian Obito?"

**Degg**!

Naruto kenal. Ia kenal dan akan selalu ingat suara lembut yang mengalun merdu itu. Sayangnya kejadian di masa lalu membuatnya enggan berharap terlalu banyak. Naruto jadi berpikir kalau stress yang ia alami kini mulai membuatnya berhalusinasi.

"Mommy, kan masih harus menerima telepon tadi."

**Prangg**!

Naruto mendengar suara barang terjatuh beberapa saat kemudian. Jantungnya makin berdetak diluar batas.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Suara Sakura yang terdengar cukup terkejut itu berhasil menyentak Naruto pada kenyataan.

Hinata telah kembali. Dan kini berada tidak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Awalnya dokter muda itu sudah curiga. Anak lelaki itu memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Putih tapi tidak sepucat milik Hinata maupun Sasuke. Warna rambutnya memang khas Uchiha seperti Sasuke, tapi warna merah matanya harus dipertanyakan.

Sakura memang pernah mendengar kalau beberapa keluarga Uchiha memiliki warna mata merah menyala. Tapi tidak seperti warna merah milik anak lelaki itu. Warna merah pada bola matanya sebening batu ruby merah. Sedangkan warna mata khas mata keluarga Uchiha adalah merah pekat dengan bintik hitam yang tampak familiar.

Itu semua hanya sebuah dugaan, bukan fakta karena Sakura tidak memiliki bukti.

Tapi kini dugaan itu terbukti benar.

Uchiha Obito bukan putra Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kalian yakin ini tidak tertukar?" Sakura kembali bertanya pada beberapa perawat yang tadi bertugas mengambil sampel darah Hinata dan Obito. "Kenapa bisa hasilnya negatif seperti ini?"

"Kami tidak tahu, Sakura-san," perawat-perawat itu tampak ketakutan. "Kami hanya menjalankan tugas. Wanita itu meminta dilakukan pemeriksaan darah sebelum menemui Anda karena putranya terkena demam tinggi kemarin malam. Wanita itu juga mengatakan ingin menyumbangkan darahnya pada korban kecelakaan di kamar rawat 305, makanya kami..."

"Sudahlah, kalian boleh pergi," Sakura tidak tega melihat wajah para perawat tersebut yang sudah pucat pasi. Selain itu ia juga harus memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan lainnya yang menyebabkan negatifnya hasil pemeriksaan darah antara Hinata dan Obito.

Apa hal ini harus diberitahukan pada Naruto? Atau...

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa..." Sakura berkata lirih seraya menatap langit-langit ruangan tempat laboratorium untuk pemeriksaan darah tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi."

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menjadi seorang dokter, Sakura memutuskan untuk memantau butik peninggalan ibunya dari jauh. Ia juga sudah menunjuk seseorang yang ia percayai untuk mengelola butik itu. Karena walau hobi membuat berbagai desain gaun yang menawan, Sakura tetap ingin menjadi seorang dokter sesuai cita-citanya sejak kecil. Naruto juga menyetujui hal ini. Itu salah satu alasan Sakura menggemari pekerjaannya kini. Sayangnya, walau sudah kembali dekat seperti dulu, perasaan cinta Naruto terhadapnya tetap belum bisa kembali. Dan yang membuatnya makin putus asa adalah senyum cerah pria itu yang telah lama lenyap, seakan ikut pergi bersama Hinata.

"Dimana? Dimana Hinata, Sakura?"

Pria itu muncul 6 menit setelah Hinata meninggalkan rumah sakit. Rekor yang menakjubkan mengingat padatnya kota Tokyo dan jauhnya letak ruang kerja Sakura yang berada di sisi utara rumah sakit. Sakura sendiri menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sebenarnya penuh luka dan penyesalan. Kedua tangannya perlahan terkepal erat.

"Sudah pergi, Naruto."

"P-Pergi?" senyum Naruto tadi menghilang diikuti hancurnya perasaan Sakura. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa?" Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya. "Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya, Naruto? Padahal dia sudah menikah dengan pria tampan yang kaya raya!"

"Sama seperti dirinya dulu..." kini Sakura bisa melihat tekad yang kuat dari kedua bola mata berwarna biru cerah Naruto. "Aku juga akan menunggunya, seperti saat dia menungguku."

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ucapan Naruto tadi. Melihat ketulusannya, membuat Sakura makin merasa bersalah. Tapi...

Dia juga mencintai Naruto. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cinta Hinata untuk Naruto.

"Dia pergi setelah tahu kalau aku adalah dokter yang akan memeriksa putranya," Sakura berkata dengan nada datar. "Jika melihatku saja dia sudah seperti itu, bagaimana jika dia bertemu denganmu?"

Naruto terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak memiliki harapan lagi, Naruto."

"Walau harapannya nol persen, walau dia menghindariku, bahkan membenciku sekalipun, perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah..." Naruto menampilkan kembali senyum cerahnya yang hangat. Senyum yang telah lama hilang. Dan Sakura tahu senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Hinata. "...Aku akan tetap mencintainya."

Mungkin, sudah terlambat untuk mengharapkan cinta Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

Pantai ini masih sama seperti saat Hinata mengunjungi terakhir kali. Begitu indah dan menenangkan. Warna kuning, orange, biru, dan ungu gelap yang berpendar di langit kala itu terlihat menakjubkan. Suara lirih angin yang berhembus dan kicauan beberapa burung camar yang saling bersahutan memainkan melodi alam yang mengiringi terbenamnya matahari. Deburan ombak sesekali menyusup diantara jari-jari kakinya yang ramping, membawa beberapa rangsangan yang berbeda tiap Hinata jalan melangkah. Dingin lalu hangat. Hangat lalu kembali dingin. Terasa sangat... tidak konsisten.

"Mom, airnya dingin!" keluh Obito seraya mengimbangi langkah cepat wanita 26 tahun di hadapannya. "Ayo, pulang! Aku mau ketemu Daddy."

Hinata tetap melangkah seakan tengah berada di dunianya sendiri. Pikirannya tidak menentu membuat kepalanya sakit seakan bisa pecah kapan saja. Obito yang lelah mengejar Hinata akhirnya berhenti melangkah. "Mom, aku kedinginan..."

Dingin. Airnya memang dingin. Tapi hati Hinata terasa panas terbakar. Perlahan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk, lalu menatap kedua kakinya yang kembali dialiri deburan ombak halus yang dingin.

"Hangat, tapi..." Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. "...Terasa makin panas."

Obito yang tidak mengerti kata-kata Ibunya itu ikut menatap kaki-kaki mungilnya dan merasakan air laut yang menerjang dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Obito makin tidak mengerti.

"Mom, sudah malam," bujuk Obito seraya menatap langit yang kian menggelap. "Aku sudah lapar..."

Hinata berbalik untuk menatap wajah polos putra tunggalnya itu. Ia baru menyadari betapa jahat dan egoisnya ia saat mengacuhkan anak lelaki sebaik dan setulus Obito.

"Maaf, Obito," Hinata berbisik lirih lalu berjalan mendekati Obito.

"U-Uhuk!"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Obito jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi mulutnya.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa Obito?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Obito berusaha tersenyum walau akhirnya kembali terbatuk dengan keras. Wajah Hinata makin memucat saat melihat darah merembes dari tangan mungil Obito.

"Mom, s-sesak..." Obito berkata pelan seraya meremas kemejanya di bagian dada. Tepat di depan organ jantungnya berada.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor rumah sakit yang ia kenal. Sayangnya, rumah sakit yang ia ketahui di Jepang hanya rumah sakit yang siang tadi ia kunjungi.

"H-halo!" Hinata terlihat sedikit lega begitu ada yang mengangkat panggilannya. "Bisa kirim ambulans ke Saitama? Saya butuh pertolongan secepatnya."

.

.

.

**.:Flashback:.**

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang perlahan memucat, memiringkan kepalanya lalu bersiap mencium calon isterinya itu.

"Aah..."

Sasuke merasakan tekanan kedua tangan Hinata pada dada bidangnya. Tanda kalau Hinata menolak ciumannya. "A-aku tidak siap."

Tidak siap?

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata seraya menekan punggung Hinata agar merapat padanya.

"A-aku hanya belum siap untuk..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau siap saat dicium olehnya tapi tidak siap saat akan dicium olehku?"

"T-tidak, Sasuke, aku..."

Kata-kata Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan saat merasakan hidung ramping Sasuke menggesek leher jenjangnya dengan erotis. Kedua lengan kekarnya ikut bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata seiring tubuhnya yang beringsut turun.

"T-tidak..." Hinata berkata dengan bergetar. Sedikit lagi, tangan Sasuke akan bergerak melepas resleting dressnya yang terletak di bagian punggung. "J-jangan..." Hinata kembali berbisik lirih. "JANGAN!"

'BRUAKKK'

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya seerat mungkin. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan sedangkan kedua tangannya terlihat mencengkram erat dressnya yang longgar di bahu. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia mungkin akan menyesali kejadian ini.

"Ahh..." Sasuke menyentuh punggungnya yang terasa sakit setelah tadi terhantam lemari baju di belakangnya. Sedikit meringis sebelum akhirnya berdiri lalu menatap Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Tidak kusangka gadis lemah sepertimu punya kekuatan seperti itu."

Kedua pipi Hinata sontak memerah menahan malu. Perlahan ia bergerak mundur hingga menyentuh meja rias dengan ukiran klassik pada bingkai kacanya.

"Sudahlah..." Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya menghela nafas tanda mengalah. "Kau sebaiknya siap-siap. Kita akan ke Rusia besok."

"R-Rusia?" Hinata membuka kedua matanya, kaget. "Untuk apa? Kita, kan baru saja sampai di London."

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu lalu menjawab. "Kita menikah di sana. Nenekmu juga sudah setuju."

.

**.:End Of Flashback:.**

.

.

.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak berusaha mendekatinya. Hanya mengamati dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan dan rasa bersalah yang tak terbendung lagi. Ingin rasanya pria itu kembali ke sisi wanita dengan aroma segar bunga lavender itu. Berjalan ke arahnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Memberikan bahu tegapnya untuk tempat bersandar. Dan memberinya ciuman hangat yang dapat menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Pria itu, Namikaze Naruto, sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi kedua kakinya terasa tertanam kuat seakan ada gravitasi mengerikan yang mencegahnya menghampiri wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo. Hatinya kembali tersayat seakan luka yang sudah ia coba sembuhkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu kembali terbuka lebar.

"Obito, bertahanlah..."

Wanita itu menangis seraya terus mengulang kata-katanya dengan suara bergetar. Langkahnya penuh kegelisahan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Terus memberi semangat pada anak lelaki yang tengah di bawa beberapa perawat menuju ruang ICU, walaupun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berjalan dan menopang beratnya sendiri.

Naruto menyaksikan hal itu. Naruto mendengar kata-kata dan isakan lirih dari wanita itu. Naruto bahkan masih bisa mengulang kembali kejadian tadi di dalam otaknya, betapa wanita itu begitu mencintai puteranya dari Uchiha Sasuke itu. Betapa wanita itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya, yang berarti tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya berharap lebih banyak. Berharap agar hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Semuanya terasa semakin jelas.

"Ada apa, Inspektur?"

Naruto baru bisa mengalihkan pandangannya setelah sosok wanita itu menghilang di sebuah tikungan menuju ruang ICU. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..

... Harus baik-baik saja...

"Kita harus kembali ke kantor untuk menginterogasi tersangka dan mengamankan barang bukti yang telah ditemukan."

Dengan berat hati, Naruto melangkah menjauh. Menjauh dari wanita yang sudah ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Bukankah, Kami-sama itu begitu adil?

"Hinata..."

Dan selama perjalannya menuju kantor polisi di pusat kota Tokyo, hanya nama Hinata yang terus berputar di pikirannya...

.

.

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

**A/N: Ya, ampun! Baru ketemu udah menjauh lagi!#depresi melihat perkembangan cerita#**

**Kalau di lihat begini, pasti para Readers udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya, deh...**

**Oh ya, Nagi-chan juga mau minta maaf, nih karena baru bisa update sekarang. Saat sedang flu lagi...#bersin2 lagi#**

**Updatenya juga mungkin 2 minggu lagi...#ngelihat jurnal# soalnya mau ada tes selama seminggu jadi baru update setelah semua tes dan tugas selesai...**

**Yang penasaran sama sosok Obito...**

**Lihat di Chap selanjutnya aja, ya?#Kicked#**

**See you in the next Chap!**

.


	6. This Feeling Only for You

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapan itu menggema. Dengan kedua bahu yang menegang kuat, Namikaze Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia bukan putra Hinata?"

Jaksa Hyuuga itu menutup kedua matanya. Menghirup sejenak udara diantara atmosfer gelap yang sangat suram. "Ku kira kau sudah menyelidikinya," dan dua buah mata beriris lavender itu muncul kembali. "Bukankah kau adalah seorang Inspektur?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memancing emosiku," Kedua mata Naruto berkilat sesaat. "Neji."

"Ini balasan yang setimpal," Hyuuga Neji akhirnya beranjak dari sofa di ruangan itu. Dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, ekspresinya berhasil ditutupi dengan sempurna. "Ya, kan, Inspektur Namikaze?"

Genggaman tangan itu menguat diikuti senyuman hambar di wajah Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langsung wajah tanpa ekspresi Hyuuga Neji. "Apa kau ingin aku berharap lebih pada Hinata? Apa kau ingin aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang di alami Hinata?"

"Tidak," Neji berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Punggung tegapnya terasa sepi dan kosong. "Kalau aku tidak ingat bagaimana dia begitu mencintaimu, aku mungkin sudah membunuhmu."

"Hinata, dia..." Naruto membelalak kaget. "... Mencintaiku?"

Neji tersenyum meremehkan begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Sudah sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

Bersalah. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu menyelimuti hatinya dan menghujamnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Story:** **Yuiki** **Nagi-chan**

**Warning:** **AU.** **OoC.** **TYPO.** **Bad** **for** **EYD** & **Language.** **NaruHina** **rules.**

**-:-**

**.:NaruHina Ever After:.**

**-6-**

**~This Feeling Only for You~**

.

.

.

Kantor Kepolisian pusat di Tokyo malam itu kedatangan seorang tamu yang cukup terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Jaksa Hyuuga Neji, seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahun yang telah berhasil membongkar ratusan kasus penyelundupan berbagai senjata api dan bahan peledak berbahaya juga aksi terorisme dan korupsi di kalangan pejabat yang melanda negara Jepang saat itu. Dan merupakan suatu kehormatan menerima pria tersebut sebagai seorang tamu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hyuuga Neji menyunggingkan seulas senyum angkuh. "Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Inspektur Namikaze."

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu rapuh dengan leher terbalut syal warna kuning pudar. Di balik syal itu terajut sebuah nama. Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, seharusnya syal ini telah lama ia berikan pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan menyadarkannya.

Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya.

Sakit, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Ia menatap sosok mungil Obito yang terbalut berbagai peralatan medis. Nafasnya sesak tidak beraturan dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir deras di keningnya. Sebagai ibu, ia tentu merasa sangat khawatir.

Sebagai seorang ibu, walaupun ibu angkat...

Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menghilangkan ingatan peristiwa di malam itu. Waktu dimana Obito di serahkan padanya sekaligus saat dimana ibunya itu meninggal.

Karin, asisten Sasuke sekaligus wanita malang yang menjadi sasaran emosi sesaat pemuda Uchiha itu.

Hinata kembali memejamkan mata. Karena itu semua, rencana pernikahannya hancur, neneknya terkena serangan jantung, dan kehidupannya berlimpah harta tapi begitu berantakkan.

Apa itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan?

Sungguh, Hinata tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

Jam praktek malam itu telah selesai. Dokter Haruno itu pun bergegas kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat sebelum kembali membuka praktek di hari libur besok. Kedua matanya nampak sayu karena kelelahan. Beberapa jam memeriksa laporan medis dan mendiagnosa penyakit pasien ternyata membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

Lorong rumah sakit saat itu terlihat lenggang mengingat sekarang sudah tengah malam. Banyak pasien yang telah beristirahat dan beberapa perawat yang bekerja pada sift malam. Saat mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ICU, sebuah informasi langsung menyergap pikirannya.

Uchiha Obito tengah di rawat di ruang ICU sejak jam 7 malam tadi.

Sakura mengetahuinya dari beberapa perawat yang bekerja bersama dokter Sizune untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Gagal ginjal dan jantung menjadi penyakit yang menyebabkan rentan dan sensitifnya tubuh Uchiha Obito itu.

Sakura mendengar suara gesekan kursi dari dalam ruangan. Begitu ia melihat dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, sosok Hinata yang masih terjaga dengan kantung mata di bawah iris ungu matanya langsung terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Bodoh. Sakura membatin. Untuk apa wanita itu menjaga dan merawat anak lelaki yang bukan anak kandungnya. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau ciri fisiknya sama sekali tidak menurun pada sosok mungil Obito?

"Karin..."

Suara Hinata mengalun pelan. Suasana yang sepi memudahkan Sakura untuk ikut mendengarnya.

"... Kumohon, memohonlah pada Kami-sama agar putramu ini tidak Ia ambil."

Sakura tercengang. Hinata... Dia tahu kalau Obito bukanlah putranya? Lalu siapa itu Karin? Ibu Obito, kah? Lantas, mengapa wanita itu masih merawatnya? Seberapa bodoh wanita itu sebenarnya, Sakura tetap tidak mengerti. Hyuuga Hinata, dia memang wanita yang susah di tebak.

Sesaat kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar. Berkat mode silent yang telah ia aktifkan sebelumnya, tidak ada kebisingan dari nada pesan yang terdengar.

**From: Naruto**

**Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Apa kau masih di sana?**

Senyum Sakura merekah begitu membaca isi sms itu. Apa Naruto berniat menjemputnya? Di tengah malam ini? Jika benar, berarti masih ada harapan besar untuk mengharapkan cinta itu kembali.

Setelah membalas pesan Naruto, Sakura tidak lagi memperdulikan penghuni ruangan ICU itu, ia terus melangkah menuju halaman depan rumah sakit. Siap menunggu Naruto yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam ini cuaca begitu mengigit tulang. Berbekal selembar sweater tipis dan syal orange muda favoritnya, Naruto melajukan mobil miliknya menuju rumah sakit. Sebelumnya ia telah mengirim pesan pada Sakura untuk menanyakan apakah dokter anak itu masih ada di sana atau tidak. Dan begitu Sakura menjawab iya, Naruto langsung melajukan kendaraannya dengan senyum merekah. Ia butuh Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan bahwa kini hatinya hanya untuk wanita itu.

Naruto tidak peduli, apakah Hinata telah berpindah ke lain hati atau sangat membencinya. Yang pasti, selama tidak adanya ikatan pernikahan yang membentang di hadapan Hinata. Naruto tidak akan pernah mau menyerah.

Ia tidak ingin kejadian di masa lalu terulang. Kejadian dimana ia menyia-nyiakan perasaan cinta Hinata yang begitu tulus.

Karena itulah saat ini ia tidak memperdulikan dinginnya cuaca ataupun rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Semua itu tidaklah sebanding dengan penantian dan pengorbanan Hinata saat itu...

Tidak sebanding...

Dengan cepat, mobil miliknya menukik tajam melewati jalanan beraspal di keheningan malam.

.

.

.

"Aku, tidak bisa Naruto," Sakura langsung menolak tawaran Naruto mentah-mentah. Hancur sudah harapan yang ia bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Naruto mengetahui keberadaan Hinata dan Obito di rumah sakit ini. Suasana kafetaria rumah sakit yang sepi membuat mereka berdua bebas berbicara secara pribadi.

"Penjelasanmu berarti banyak, Sakura," Naruto masih berusaha membujuknya. "Tidakkah kau ingin membantu mengembalikan hubunganku dengan Hinata?"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Seandainya Sakura bisa berkata demikian...

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, Naruto," Sakura mencengkram erat rok putih miliknya. Nada suaranya begitu datar. "Lagipula aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dalam ikatan kalian berdua.

"Tapi, Sakura..."

"Lagipula kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis. Naruto sendiri cukup kaget melihat hal itu. Perlahan air mata mengaliri wajah cantik Sakura hingga menghancurkan seluruh pertahanannya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan wanita bodoh itu!" Sakura meninggikan volume suaranya. "Wanita yang bahkan mau merawat anak haram hasil hubungan gelap antara suaminya sendiri dengan wanita lain!"

Naruto tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melirikku yang selalu berada di sampingmu?" suara itu semakin parau dan penuh kesedihan. "Kenapa cintamu padaku tidak bisa kembali lagi? Kenapa Naruto?"

"Sakura..." Naruto menegaskan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Obito bukan putra Hinata?"

Deg!

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"Untuk apa ku beritahu padamu?" Sakura tertawa hambar. "Agar kau bisa kembali padanya dan meninggalkanku? Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!"

"Sakura!"

"Kau bisa marah padaku! Kau bisa membenciku sekarang!"

"Sakura!"

Grekkk...

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan paksa. Dengan kasar di ciumnya bibir pria itu seraya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Di sela-sela ciumannya Sakura berujar lirih. "Kembalilah padaku..."

Plakkk!

Naruto menetralkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan seraya mencoba menahan luapan emosinya. Setelah menampar Sakura sepelan yang ia bisa, Naruto segera meraih bahu mungil Sakura dan mencengkramnya agar wanita itu dapat mendengarkan kata-katanya tanpa racauan seperti tadi.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Hinata bukanlah wanita kotor dan bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya," mata itu berkilat. "Dia tidak pernah menikahi Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan untuk menciumnya sekalipun!"

Tubuh Sakura merosot turun. Seakan tulang yang menopang tubuhnya hilang tak bersisa.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu hubunganku dengannya."

.

.

.

Jika tahu hal ini akan terjadi, Hinata akan memilih tetap menemani Obito dan tidak memperdulikan betapa lapar dan lemahnya tubuhnya. Ia memang merindukan sosok itu, tapi keadaannya yang sekarang benar-benar tidak mendukungnya untuk merengkuh tubuh tinggi tegap sosok itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu menunggu dan mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata terpaku dan membeku. Ia belum mau membalas pelukan Naruto. Di lorong rumah sakit itu, tepat di depan ruang ICU, Naruto datang dan langsung menyerbunya dengan sebuah pelukan yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Sungguh, ini pilihan terberat.

"Kini aku seorang Uchiha, Naruto," suara itu mengalun rendah. Walau tahu itu sebuah kebohongan, tetap terselip rasa sakit di sudut ruang hatinya.

"Aku tahu segalanya. Semua rahasiamu. Semua hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Bahkan perasaan cintamu yang tidak berubah untukku. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dulu keputusan untuk membiarkanmu pergi terasa begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Aku menyadari semuanya."

Hinata memang terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan itu semua.

"Terlambat. Semua sudah terlambat."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata?" Naruto memaksa wanita itu agar mau menatap wajahnya. Suaranya penuh kekecewaan. "Apalagi yang menghalangi hubungan ini?"

Hinata tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak ini. Air matanya mengalir deras dan dengan seluruh tenaganya yang lemah, ia memukul dada Naruto. "Dasar bodoh..."

Naruto diam menerima. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk melarang. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku sudah memiliki Obito sebagai anakku. Putra angkatku. Apapun kata orang dia tetaplah..."

Naruto menghentikan semuanya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh kerinduan, berharap dengan itu semua kata-kata dapat tersampaikan dengan mudah. Hinata berontak. Tapi berkat sebuah bisikan lirih Naruto di telinganya, semua aksi itu teredam begitu saja.

"Jika seperti itu, aku juga akan menganggap Obito sebagai putraku. Dan kita akan hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga."

Haruskah? Haruskah ia mengakui perasaannya kini?

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

**A/N: **Yoo, chap depan bakal tamat! Masalah kini terpusat pada Sasuke yang bakal muncul lagi juga Hiashi dan Neji sebagai keluarga Hinata yang tersisa. Tanggapan Obito mengenai hubungan 'Mommy'-nya dengan pria aneh berambut kuning(?) juga akan mengiringi ending cerita.

Dan...

Terimalah lamaran Naruto, Hinata! #nebarin kelopak mawar#

Semoga endingnya happy ending & nggak buruk-buruk amat #gampared#

*See you in the last chap*

.


	7. Early in My Life

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina rules.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Shourai::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**-:-**

**.:NaruHina Ever After:.**

**-7-**

**~Early in My Life~**

***The Ending***

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur prefektur Saitama tanpa ampun. Angin kencang yang berhembus pun terlihat mengayunkan ratusan ranting pohon yang menghuni kawasan pemakaman umum. Di salah satu nisan yang dipenuhi puluhan kelopak bunga kamelia dan sebuket bunga lili, wanita itu terduduk seraya memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk. Tidak peduli pada derasnya hujan ataupun angin yang menerjang dengan keras.

Di belakangnya berdiri sosok tampan Namikaze Naruto yang memayungi sosok rapuh sang wanita. Warna biru yang berpendar di matanya tersebut terlihat menggelap. Rambut pirangnya sendiri tidak lagi berdiri tegak seakan menantang gravitasi, melainkan menjuntai halus di sekitar kening dan pelipisnya. Garis rahang yang kuat dan tegas menambah kesan maskulin yang selalu menguar dari sosok rupawannya.

"Ayah..." alunan melodi angin dan gesekan daun momiji mengikuti intonasi suara tersebut. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Turut merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi, patah hati yang ia alami membuatnya tak peka pada sosok tegas ayah dari wanita di depannya.

Hyuuga Hiashi. Lahir 7 Juli 19xx. Wafat 21 November 20xx.

"Aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna," bisikan itu di iringi isakan lirih Hinata. "Bahkan di saat ayah tengah berada dalam kondisi kritis, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya."

Lengan kokoh itu turut memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Mengacuhkan sebuah payung hitam yang terbawa arus angin. "Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Tangisan itu terdengar makin keras.

"Tidak. Ini salahku... Salahku."

Mata beriris ungu pucat itu terpejam erat. air hujan yang membasahinya seakan tidak mampu untuk turut menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Semua orangtua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya."

Dan pria itu selalu berhasil menyampaikan kata-kata penenang yang mampu mengubah cara pandang Hinata.

"Aku meninggalkannya saat perusahaannya hancur dan ia tengah dilanda kemiskinan. Tidakkah itu egois, Naruto?"

"Tidak," Naruto meletakkan dagunya pada bahu mungil Hinata. Menghirup aroma segar lavender yang tercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan. "Justru lebih egois lagi jika kau tetap berada di sisinya yang selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu. Melihatmu menderita dalam kemiskinan sama seperti ia memiliki raga tanpa nyawa, itu yang Neji katakan."

Dan Hinata akan selalu percaya. Percaya pada kata-kata pria kekanakkan yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Sangat aneh mendengarmu mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu," Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kelihatan keren..."

Naruto terkekeh melihat senyum Hinata. "Dan aku memang keren."

"Narsis."

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Melihatmu bersedih seperti tadi membuatku sesak. Apa usahaku membuatmu tersenyum sudah berhasil?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Rasa bersalah itu perlahan memudar. Aku harap itu adalah tanda bahwa ayah bahagia di alam sana bersama ibu."

"Tentu saja."

Hujan deras itu perlahan mereda. Proses kondensasi yang terhenti di atas langit membuat hujan tersebut terganti dengan cuaca baru yang lebih baik. Angin kencang yang berhembus menerbangkan puluhan awan gelap tersebut ke arah selatan hingga tak lagi terlihat. Sebagai gantinya, puluhan awan putih bersih dari utara berdatangan bersama sang mentari yang kembali hadir dengan sinarnya yang begitu terang.

"Tadi malam Obito telah sadar," Hinata beranjak dari makam tersebut dengan senyumannya yang sejak dulu dinanti oleh Naruto. "Apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Apa tidak masalah?" Naruto terlihat ragu. "Aku takut dia akan kaget karena memiliki dua ayah."

"Mm," tiba-tiba wajah manis Hinata dipenuhi rona merah. "Naruto, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"Daddy!" Obito berteriak riang begitu sosok Naruto memasuki ruang rawatnya. Sosok mungilnya yang biasanya tenang dan penurut kini berubah riang dan penuh semangat. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Daddy!"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa dia barusan memanggilku 'Daddy'?"

Hinata bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. "Sejak Karin meninggal setelah melahirkan Obito, aku diserahi Obito oleh Sasuke. Dari saat itulah aku merawatnya di Rusia sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke London."

"Jadi, karena ingin memberinya sosok ayah, kau..."

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. "A-aku memperlihatkannya fotomu dan mengatakan kalau kau adalah ayahnya."

Naruto tersenyum menggoda. "Oohh?"

"J-jangan salah paham dulu!" Hinata menoleh ke arah lain. "I-itu karena aku tidak memiliki satupun foto Sasuke!"

"Lalu," senyum itu masih belum pudar. "Kenapa kau masih menyimpan fotoku?"

"I-itu..." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mommy, Daddy! Aku lapar..."

"Ah, iya Obito-kun..." Hinata bergegas meninggalkan Naruto sebelum pria itu tambah menggoda dirinya.

"Bicara soal sosok ayah, kenapa Obito memanggilku Daddy, bukan Otousan?" Naruto setengah menggerutu. "Kau, kan tahu aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris."

"Sudah jadi Inspektur masih belum bisa berbahasa Inggris?" Hinata tersenyum menyindir. "Kau ingin menghancurkan harapan Obito, ya?"

"Hei, hei..."

"Nah, Obito-kun. Karena Daddy tidak tahu bahasa Inggris, kau pakai bahasa Jepang saja, ya kalau bicara dengannya."

"Iya, Mommy!"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah cemberut. "Keterlaluan."

"Biar saja," Hinata tertawa lepas.

Kini Naruto menyadari kalau ia begitu merindukan sosok hangat Hinata. Seandainya mereka benar-benar bisa membangun sebuah keluarga...

"Apa aku mengganggu?" suara penuh arogansi tinggi khas Uchiha memecah kebahagiaan di ruangan tersebut. Naruto menggeram pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tunggu, Naruto," Hinata mencegah pria itu melayangkan sebuah tinju dari kepalan tangannya yang makin mengerat. "Sasuke kemari untuk membicarakan tentang konferensi pers yang akan dia lakukan perihal kebenaran hubungannya denganku dan Obito."

"Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh melepaskan Hinata dan Obito untukku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada berintonasi datar.

"Sasuke sudah lama melepaskanku Naruto," Hinata kembali menjelaskan. "Kau saja yang lama menjemputku kembali."

"Tch," Naruto membuang mukanya yang memerah.

"Kalau kau menderita bersama si pirang itu..." Sasuke mendesis tajam. "Kau bisa kembali padaku kapan saja."

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Hei, hei..."

"Aku bercanda," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah. "Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lain kali saja."

"Ya," Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak pandai mengeluarkan lelucon," Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Dasar aneh."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ke kafetaria rumah sakit ini untuk makan siang."

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah," lalu beranjak menghampiri Obito. "Mau ku gendong?"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya sejauh mungkin dari telinganya. Teriakan Hinata memang tidak sekeras dan sekencang teriakan Sakura, tapi tetap mampu membuat telinganya tuli sejenak. "Kenapa belum sampai? Para tamu sudah lama menunggumu!"

"Tadi aku mengejar tersangka yang melarikan diri saat di sergap anak buahku," Naruto memberi alasan. "Dan sekarang aku terjebak macet."

"Kau ini berniat menikah denganku atau tidak, sih?"

"Tentu saja, Hime," Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang menjuntai halus di kening. "Hanya agar tidak terlambat ke pesta pernikahan, aku sampai lupa memakai gel rambut."

"Pokoknya aku tunggu lima menit lagi! Kalau tidak datang, pesta ini aku batalkan!"

Tutt... Tutt... Tutt...

"Hinata, hei, Hinata!"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kembali lalu menyuruh supirnya menghentikan mobil, tepat di tengah jalan tol. "Aku akan berlari dari sini."

**-:-**

"Kenapa dia bisa terlambat di pesta pernikahannya sendiri?" Hinata berjalan mengitari kolam air mancur yang berdiri megah di depan gedung tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan. "Dasar tidak pernah berubah."

"Hinata!" Obito yang sejak tadi turut menemani ibunya menunggu sang ayah langsung berteriak senang. "Itu Daddy, Mom!"

"Maaf, ya..." Naruto meminta maaf dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Hinata tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Ayo, cepat!"

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan tersebut sebagian besar dihadiri oleh anak buah ataupun rekan kerja Naruto dari kepolisian pusat. Beberapa lainnya berasal dari teman lama mereka di universitas dan SMA, juga klien-klien Neji yang merupakan pejabat terkenal.

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga," Yamanaka Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda. "Lama juga perkembangan cinta kalian."

"I-Ino-chan..." Hinata tersipu malu sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawab 'begitulah' seraya memasang cengiran lebar. Ino memang teman seangkatan Naruto dan Hinata saat mereka masih kuliah di universitas Enma.

"Jaga adikku," itu pesan Neji saat pria dengan wibawa tinggi itu menghampiri mereka dengan seorang anak kecil dan wanita manis yang ia perkenalkan sebagai anak dan isterinya.

Semuanya berjalan damai dan tenang. Hampir, jika Haruno Sakura tidak datang dan menyapa mereka dengan kedua mata yang sembab. Emerald itu nampak meredup dan menggelap. "Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian Naruto, Hinata."

Naruto tampak bingung sebelum menoleh ke arah Hinata, meminta penjelasan. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengundang Sakura ke pesta pernikahan ini.

"Syukurlah kau mau datang, Sakura."

Di luar dugaan, Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan hangat. "Maafkan aku dan Naruto yang egois ini, ya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan gemetar tubuhnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Ti-tidak. Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Kalian pantas bahagia."

Hinata tersenyum dan kilauan dari emerald Sakura yang sebelumnya hilang mulai muncul kembali. "Kita bisa jadi sahabat baik."

Sakura mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan senyum tulus.

Dalam suatu hubungan, memang harus ada pihak yang menyakiti dan pihak yang disakiti.

.

.

.

Bulan selalu terlihat indah dengan bentuknya yang berubah-ubah tiap malamnya. Kadang purnama dengan bentuk bulat utuh yang seperti mutiara. Terkadang sabit atau setengah lingkaran yang berpendar dengan dikelilingi ratusan bintang dan planet. Naruto selalu menyukainya. Karena bulan begitu mirip dengan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Ba-bagaimana penampilanku, Na-Naruto?" Hinata bertanya, gugup.

Naruto berbalik untuk menatap sosok manis Hinata yang tengah terbalut baju tidur tipis berwarna peach pucat dengan renda manis yang menghiasi ujung baju yang hanya selutut. Di dadanya terpasang pita-pita kecil yang terhubung dengan renda yang melilit pinggang rampingnya dengan manis. Naruto tersipu.

"Wah, kau lebih seksi daripada menggunakan gaun yang tadi pagi."

Buaghh!

Hinata melemparkan bantal berwarna pink yang berada di ujung ranjang mereka. "Mesum!"

Naruto tertawa menggoda. "Darimana gaun tidur itu? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau sendiri yang membelinya."

"Ini dari ibumu," wajah Hinata tiba-tiba kembali merona. "Ka-katanya untuk menggodamu di malam pertama."

Naruto kembali tersenyum tulus sebelum beranjak meninggalkan beranda untuk menyambut Hinata dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ku sia-siakan..."

.

.

.

Obito hanyalah anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang masih polos dan belum mengenal apapun tentang arti sebuah keluarga. Hal itu di sebabkan karena sedari kecil, ia hanya hidup bersama sosok Hinata yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu pada sosok tampan ayahnya dan sosok misterius calon adiknya yang pagi ini di beritahukan oleh kedua orangtua angkatnya.

"Na-Naruto..." Hinata memanggil suaminya dengan cemas. Di bulan ke-5 pernikahan mereka, Hinata masih belum bisa membiasakan diri untuk tidak gugup ataupun malu di hadapan suaminya. "A-ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Naruto mengerling bingung ke arah Obito yang ikut memandangnya. Omelet yang masih dikunyahnya tertelan begitu saja saat melihat Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sebagai seorang suami ia ikut cemas. "Apa itu?"

"A-aku..." Hinata menunduk malu. "Hamil."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Menggumam. "Ohh," sebelum menegak air mineral di sampingnya.

Byurrrr...

Obito terkaget melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kembali air yang ia minum. "A-apa? Hamil?"

Hinata mengesalkan sikap Naruto yang terlambat merespon kata-katanya. Tapi tetap tersenyum saat pria itu memasang cengiran bahagia. "Iya."

Obito menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan polos itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. "Hamil itu apa, Mommy?"

Hinata dan Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu artinya kau akan punya adik."

Dan suara teriakan Obito selanjutnya terdengar begitu bahagia.

Ikatan ini memang membawa sebuah cobaan. Tapi di akhir takdir kelak, pasti ada cahaya yang membawa kebahagiaan.

Diawali oleh sebuah ikatan tanpa cinta. Dan diakhiri oleh ikatan lain yang dipenuhi cinta yang tulus.

.

.

.

**.:The End:.**

**A/N: **Tamat!

Sumpah, deh. Ini fic multichap tercepat yang pernah selesai Nagi-chan buat.

Karena cerita berakhir di sini, para Readers yang ingin request fic NaruHina lainnya bisa beritahu Nagi-chan lewat review atau PM. Asal bukan fic rated M atau bergenre parody, ya!#Nagi-chan payah banget kalau disuruh buat fic dengan rated dan genre seperti itu#

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fic ini. Semoga merasa terhibur.

#See you in my next Fic#


End file.
